


И немного навёрстанного

by feanva, Ransezu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Food, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, PWP, Swearing, Thoughts & Doubts, bottom Luis, dulce de leche
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feanva/pseuds/feanva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: "Луис уронил рюкзак, Эдинсон едва успел повернуться к нему, они утопили друг друга в жадном и горячечном объятии, в поцелуе, сжигающем последние сомнения – они оба приехали правильно".Cиквел к работе "Что-то упущенное", фактически же — многоуровневая почти пвп-шка с захватывающими душевными терзаниями, кучей неумных диалогов и неожиданными перекусами вредной едой, сгущёнка и немного Дуомо прилагаются.





	1. *

**Author's Note:**

> коллаж-иллюстрация by feanva "Миланское свидание: И немного навёрстанного"  
> http://funkyimg.com/i/2RkDp.jpg

Луис позвонил сразу после матча, Эдинсон ещё слышал на заднем фоне гул раздевалки и знакомые голоса, на мгновение его захлестнуло сожалением и досадой, но он тут же отмёл всё это и сосредоточился только на Луисе.

Матч прошёл неплохо, и результат был сносный, но мысли о том, что Эди нет поблизости, затопили голову Луиса почти сразу, как только прозвучал финальный свисток, поэтому при первой же возможности он ему позвонил.

– Луисито! Как ты?

– Я… да, всё нормально! Но нам… я хотел тебе сказать… Мы забыли кое-что сделать!

Возможно, Эдинсон и не сообразил, что именно пытался сказать Луис, но ему и не было нужно: Луис звонил, Луис хотел увидеться, всё остальное – какие-то мелочи. 

– Возьми билет в Милан.

А Луис, похоже, не ожидал такого быстрого согласия и… такого необычного встречного предложения.

– В… куда?! Но так я… я буду только… завтра?..

– Завтра, да, пожалуйста… Пришли мне рейс и время, я тебя здесь встречу, не волнуйся.

Луис ещё несколько секунд смотрел на дисплей телефона, но Эди давно отключился, перезванивать не было никакого смысла, спрашивать совета – да у кого здесь – тоже. Конечно, чего тут волноваться, всего каких-то четырнадцать часов с пересадкой, какой-то, на хрен, Милан, да что Эди вообще удумал?! Но спорить было не с кем, разве что с самим собой, но это было бы совсем уж глупо, и Луис уже открыл сайт с билетами и ладонью отодвинул любопытную физиономию Чемы, заглядывавшего ему через плечо.

Круглосуточно переполненный аэропорт Мальпенса, очень красивый Эди. Кажется, это называется “элегантный”, весь такой… европеец. Вот уж чего Луис никогда не стремился достичь, точно зная, что у него и не получится: он всегда, в любой из стран Европы будет понаехавшим латиносом, но его это больше не волновало. А вот такой Эди, конечно, волновал.

Бледное и очень раннее миланское утро, хмурый и невыспавшийся, как предполагал Эдинсон, Луис… Только Луисито выглядел очень бодро, подозрительно бодро, он что, всю ночь в самолёте мате квасил?

В такси они молчали, Эди пару раз перебросился с водителем фразами на беглом итальянском так, что Луис сначала заслушался, а потом снова занервничал: какого хрена, что за фигня, они опять делают что-то не то… Но пара взглядов, осторожное прикосновение, чуть смущённая полуулыбка – и Луиса отпустило, всё нормально, он правильно приехал.

“Park Hyatt” поражал своим расположением – в самом центре старинного города, своими сдержанно-пафосными интерьерами, своими террасами с видами на тот самый собор, точнее, на один его фрагмент – белые резные зубцы верхнего яруса.

– Ого…

Луиса по-прежнему смущала излишняя роскошь. Нет, конечно, он видел множество красивых мест и шикарных номеров и в приличном отпуске своей семье никогда не отказывал, но что касалось его самого… он смущался. Сейчас, рядом с таким уверенным в себе Эдинсоном он ощущал это особенно остро. Однако номер оказался на удивление уютным и обжитым, чуть позже Луис сообразил, почему: потому что Эди уже около полусуток ждал его именно здесь. Но чего он пока не замечал, так это того, как нервничал Эдинсон – когда они ехали в лифте, когда он открывал дверь, когда он закрывал дверь…

Луис уронил рюкзак, Эдинсон едва успел повернуться к нему, они утопили друг друга в жадном и горячечном объятии, в поцелуе, сжигающем последние сомнения – они оба приехали правильно. Эдинсон забрался ладонями под толстовку и под футболку Луиса, с удовольствием ощущая горячую кожу, Луис только усмехнулся, запуская пальцы обеих рук в его кудри, притягивая к себе. Ничего больше не было, только сбитое двойное дыхание, только слабость в коленях и живительная теплота, разливающаяся внутри.

– Ну, привет…

– Привет.

Луис одной рукой продолжал ерошить его волосы, Эдинсон упёрся лбом в его лоб и хотел ещё поцелуев, Луис коротко ответил и осторожно отстранился.

– Я только… можно, сначала…

– Конечно, да… Ванная там…

Луис кивнул, неохотно отпуская его, подобрал рюкзак и ещё пару шагов пятился, не в силах оторвать взгляд от сияющих глаз, от чуть припухших полураскрытых губ, от этих рук, красивых и сильных.

Когда дверь в ванную закрылась, Эдинсон медленно отлепился от стены, выпутался из куртки, не прекращая улыбаться, наверное, наиглупейшей улыбкой, но ему было всё равно. Он заказал в номер еду, много еды, чтобы… да чтобы больше не отвлекаться и не терять время, он дважды проверил дверную бирку со словами “не беспокоить” на двух языках и больше не знал, чем ещё занять себя в эти долгие минуты предвкушения. Он сам себя извёл ожиданием, он подходил к двери ванной, прислушивался, уходил, садился на кровать, его то лихорадило, то бросало в жар, он не мог не думать о том, что же такого они забыли сделать, почему это так важно для Луиса, что ему было не лень тащиться через полмира и тратить драгоценные выходные дни… А с другой стороны, всё это отступало на второй план, потому что ещё сильнее его волновал сам факт – Луис здесь, сейчас, рядом, и он ему нужен, иначе он бы не приехал. Иначе бы он не захватил в этот раз сразу два флакона с лубрикантом, уже оставленных на кровати, Эдинсон потрогал их, открыл один, снова улыбнулся, потому что Луис запомнил, что ему не нравятся искусственные ароматизаторы.

Дверь ванной открылась, Луис вывалился вместе с клубами густого пара, пахнувшего морем и солнцем. Эдинсон поспешно вскочил с кровати, и Луис успел заметить, что босой Эди в чёрных джинсах и чёрной же футболке выглядел ещё стройнее, если это возможно, и моложе.

– Там ванна… мрамором у… отделана! – недовольно пробурчал он, приближаясь к Эдинсону.

– Да, я знаю.

Он навесился на него сверху, в кои-то веки воспользовавшись преимуществом в росте, но Луис и не возражал, целовал, вжимал в себя, задирал на нём футболку, наконец стаскивая её и вдруг немного отстраняясь.

– Слушай, я… я позвонил, потому что вспомнил, что мы… что я…

– М-м…

– …в общем, я подумал, вдруг ты хочешь… по-другому, ну, поменяться…

Вдох Эдинсон сделал, а что делать дальше словно забыл. Потому что именно об этом он подумал… нет, вообще ни разу не подумал! Ему было хорошо с ним так, как было, ему просто не пришло это в голову! Но это пришло в дурную голову Луиса Альберто, и ему нужно было сказать что-то вроде: “Лу, тебе, видимо, попали мячом в голову, но ты не волнуйся, полежи, а я сделаю тебе хорошо, ну, так, как умею” или “Луисито, кончай валять дурака, лучше меня во-он туда урони и всё остальное, пожалуйста!”. Эдинсон очнулся только тогда, когда понял, что ни одну из этих пламенных речей он вообще-то не озвучил, и всё это время Луис изучал его лицо и его реакцию, кажется, не совсем ту, какую он ожидал.

– О… А теперь только попробуй сказать, что не хочешь и я зря проторчал столько часов в самолёте!

Эдинсон ничего не сказал, только обе его ладони накрыл своими, одну притянул к губам, а вот вторую медленно повёл вниз по животу к паху, чтобы Луису стало понятно, чего он хочет. Он не привык отступать перед сложностями и… странностями, он не менее упёртый, чем Луис, он был уверен, что они со всем разберутся по ходу действия, например, Луис скажет, что пошутил… Луис тем временем явно выдохнул, выдохнул за них обоих, потянулся за поцелуем, обе ладони скользнули назад, прихватывая упругие, даже жёсткие ягодицы Эди, но теперь тот притормозил его.

– Подожди… Я сначала… попрошу кое-что…

Луис послушно разжал руки и погладил, правда, вовсе и не собираясь отпускать насовсем. Разумеется, что угодно, сколько угодно, он всё равно знал, что Эди не попросит ничего лишнего – нет больше ничего лишнего для него.

– Когда будем прощаться… – Луис не смог удержаться от болезненной гримасы, но Эдинсон продолжил. – Когда будем прощаться, я хочу поцелуй.

Луис покивал, не убирая ладоней с его задницы, надо же, а он всё-таки романтик, эль Матадор. Эдинсон тоже всё понимал, но, видимо, очень хотел прояснить всё сейчас, чтобы потом было хоть чуточку легче, и Луис ценил это, поэтому кивал молча.

– И… ты уйдёшь первым.

Это было справедливо: его очередь стараться не оглянуться и не споткнуться посреди коридора, когда ноги не будут держать, когда тело, душа, всё естество будет противиться разлуке и изо всех рваться обратно, всё правильно, и Эди умница.

– Да.

Эдинсон мельком улыбнулся и протянул к нему руки, чтобы Луис не подумал, что он тянет время, полотенце упало им в ноги, нужно было постараться не запутаться в нём и хотя бы до кровати добраться без ущерба здоровью. Дальнейшее Эдинсона пугало, он признался себе, он хотел быть честным, но Луиса он разочаровывать не хотел, и не хотел, чтобы Луис почувствовал его колебание. Они удобно рухнули на кровать, Луис был сверху, так, как нравилось Эдинсону, раздевал его так, как нравилось Эдинсону, целовал, не кусаясь, улыбался в поцелуе, когда Эди притягивал его к себе сильнее. Уверенными поцелуями Луис спускался по его груди к животу и ниже, руками гладил всё, что доставал, тёрся и облизывал, разгонял и распалял, снова усмехнулся, когда взял его член обеими руками, а Эди ощутимо подался бёдрам ему навстречу…

– Ух ты… То, что нужно!

Эдинсон практически не успел отреагировать, как Луис уже оседлал его бёдра и, заведя руку назад, продолжил ласкать его и без того крепко стоявший и сочившийся смазкой член. Эдинсон тихо-тихо простонал что-то невнятное, но вовремя опомнился, потянулся к его ягодицам.

– Ладно… – может, уже и небыстро, но он всё-таки ещё соображал. – Иди сюда…

– Не надо, я уже…

– А вот это сейчас обидно было!

Луис поморщился, замирая так, что Эдинсон испугался, ну, сам так сам, ну, какая ему разница, если всё равно – для него ведь!.. Луис попросил каким-то непривычным для него, извиняющимся тоном.

– Давай… потом, а?

Эдинсон быстро кивнул, конечно, он всё наверстает потом, теперь он знал это точно. К тому же сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на Луисе, который тоже явно пребывал в замешательстве. У них были очень похожие размеры, длиной только чуть различались, и вот теперь Луису яснее ясного было, насколько смелым оказался Эди, когда разрешил запихнуть в себя… это… Ну, он же здесь именно для того, чтобы что-то кому-то доказать… Только вот кому, если не себе, потому что Эди ничего такого вовсе не требовал и даже не предполагал. Луис ещё несколько раз провёл ладонью, согревая и размазывая лубрикант, а Эдинсон обеими руками вцепился в простыни и очень хотел сказать Луису, что тот выбрал самое, просто самое неудачное положение для первого раза, но он боялся помешать, он запутался и уже не понимал, чего сейчас боялся больше, и поэтому промолчал. Луис, продолжая не очень удобно изворачиваться, удерживая его член, приподнялся на коленях, а потом опустился, и от тесноты и огня, охватившего головку его члена, у Эдинсона потемнело в глазах, только Луису явно было ещё хуже.

– Господи… блядь, у тебя же… конский!..

И вроде бы Эдинсон должен был просто сдохнуть от страха, только этот вмиг осипший голос, болезненно искривившиеся губы, этот яростный, но беспомощный оскал зажгли в нём какие-то совсем другие чувства.

– Ты мне льстишь, конечно, поверь, что это не так…

– Ты чё, блин, сравнивал?

– Нет, но… лошади, скачки… ну, знаешь…

– Да понял я, понял! Ладно… заткнись и не дёргайся!

Он не просил помочь, он ничего не просил, поэтому Эдинсон, как зачарованный, просто наблюдал, как он тяжело хватает воздух ртом, как от напряжения явственно проступают жилы на руках, на шее, на висках, как по смугловатой коже сбегают прозрачные капельки пота, а глаза темнеют так, что становится почти не видно зрачков. Ему очень хотелось, но он боялся дотронуться до него, потому что только сейчас, в этот очень странный момент мощный и тяжёлый Луис казался ему хрупким и уязвимым, и их положение на широченной кровати – каким-то… неустойчивым, и всё вокруг было зыбким и нереальным. Это длилось ровно одно, но долгое-долгое, бесконечное мгновение – пока Луис не пошевелился, опустился ещё немного и закрыл глаза, пережидая боль. Так нельзя, нельзя было так!.. Эдинсон не вытерпел, оторвал руки от простыни и вцепился в его колени.

– Лу… Луисито, это… послушай, это всё необязательно! Мне нравится всё, всё равно как, просто – с тобой!..

Луис открыл глаза и почти ласково улыбнулся, выдыхая.

– Я знаю.

Эдинсон понял, до него наконец-то дошло, что Луис делал это не только для себя, он абсолютно точно делал это ещё и для него. Чтобы он не сомневался, чтобы он знал, что только для него, ради него и только с ним Луис – такой. Даже если это первый и последний же раз, даже если они не смогут быть вместе, если жизнь и потом будет их разлучать, он хотел оставить это на память им обоим, и Эдинсон наконец-то понял и тоже захотел. И вот теперь сам ощущал во всю мощь разгоревшееся желание – обладать, пусть несколько коротких мгновений, принадлежать, целиком, от и до, и причинять боль, как бы ни жутко это звучало, и дарить наслаждение, как бы самоуверенно это ни было. Этого и добивался Луис.

– Как же ты мне нравишься!

Несмотря на абсолютную серьёзность Эдинсона и искреннее восхищение в его голосе, Луис явственно скрипнул зубами и так же искренне прохрипел:

– А ты мне сейчас – не очень!..

Эдинсон сделал вид, что задумался, но сам уже почти улыбался, просто не мог сдержаться.

– А что ты мне сделаешь?

Луис задохнулся ещё и от ярости, прекрасно понимая, что он сейчас явно не в том положении, чтобы угрожать, но пока пара извилин ещё работала, он нашёл то, что могло бы причинить боль и Эди.

–Я… я уйду…

Эдинсон поморщился, но он ведь тоже не был тупым: если бы Луис хотел уйти… Если бы он ничего не хотел, он бы вообще не пришёл. Он пока ещё осторожно разместил руки на его горячей пояснице, погладил, повёл ладонями дальше, то есть ниже, ощущая буквально, что значит – загребать жар руками, только своими и своё.

– Нет.

И Луис уже откровенно всхлипнул, сообразив, что ляпнул глупость.

– Нет…

Поддаваясь рукам Эдинсона, Луис опустился на его член полностью и снова дёрнулся, но уже не от боли, а от какого-то другого, совершенно неожиданного ощущения. Ну, зажимается член между мышцами, ну, это понятно, но то, что он задевает там, внутри – непонятно, необычно, оно же не могло просто так… Но он ощутил это один раз и совершенно точно понял, что ему надо ещё, именно это, боль он перетерпит, ему не впервой, а вот без этого ощущения он не выживет. Он нашёл обеспокоенный взгляд Эди, который искусал себе губы, потому что не мог впиться ими в его шею, который извёлся от невозможности прижать его всего к себе.

– Делай, блин, что-нибудь!..

А вот теперь было можно. Отмереть и осмелеть, провести ладонями от его коленей по бёдрам к ягодицам, прихватить их, и Эдинсону показалось самым очевидным чуть развести их в стороны, потом обхватить поясницу и снова надавить, прижать к себе сильнее, как будто окончательно вписывая и встраивая его в себя, потому что только сейчас они вдвоём были как одно, и ничего другого было не нужно. И желание сильнее толкнуться в эту тесноту смело напрочь желание перекреститься, и мысль о том, что нужно было по-другому, и позднее раскаяние в том, что он не успел сделать для него ничего приятного. Господи… Луис убьёт его, непременно, потом, когда очухается, точно размажет по стене, если он кончит – в него, если он кончит – раньше него, потому что было слишком тесно, слишком жарко, всего – слишком! Ну, и если он сделает всё это сразу… Но прямо сейчас он только дёрнул его на себя, крепко обнимая и ещё сильнее сгибая ноги в коленях, потому что так подсказывали инстинкты и так ощущалось лучше всего.

– Луисито… Луисито, ты прелесть!..

– А ты сволочь!..

– Да?

– Да, мать твою, да! Да!

Так сходят с ума, так становятся законченными луисоголиками, потому что ни с кем другим ничего похожего у него просто не может быть. Эдинсон ни в каких мечтах не мог вообразить, чтобы Луис так откровенно скулил в его плечо, а ему нравилось, он ничего не мог с этим поделать, да, он не рассчитывал на такое, и тем более никогда бы об этом не заикнулся, но прямо сейчас он сам от себя охреневал, потому что чуть было не отказался от этого. Ему казалось, что с каждым толчком он входит в Луиса ещё глубже, доставая и задевая что-то совершенно запретное и немыслимое, но более кайфового ощущения он никогда в жизни не испытывал, и от последнего касания Луис просто взвыл в голос, больно вцепился в его руки, заливая живот Эди горячей спермой, и наконец затих. Эдинсон поспешил выйти из него, потому что ему самому нужна была всего пара секунд, чтобы его тоже накрыло и вынесло последние мозги. Но что ещё успел Эди, прежде чем ненадолго отключиться от реальности –  так это засунуть пальцы в ещё влажную от смазки и обжигающе-горячую дырку, чтобы ощутить его так, чтобы застонать от невозможности остаться так и чтобы запомнить это ощущение. И он ничего не спрашивал, потому что Луис уже давно всё ему разрешил.

Послеоргазменный морок всё ещё не отпускал, Луис по-прежнему не шевелился, Эдинсон был как будто придавлен горячей каменной плитой. Наверное, прошла вечность и за окном уже разгорелся полдень, или наступил вечер, а лучше пусть сразу ночь, когда Эдинсон поцеловал его в макушку, волосы были влажные и охрененно пахли морем и солнцем – запахом Луиса.

– Ты псих сумасшедший, ты в курсе, нет?

Луис немного сполз в сторону, но лучше бы этого не делал: оба почти одновременно ощутили это движение как разрыв какой-то общей сущности.

– От психа слышу…

Огрызаться всерьёз Луису не хотелось, но и спускать тоже, впрочем, Эди с ним и не спорил. Он, стараясь не оторваться совсем от Луиса, потянулся за салфетками на столике, вытряхнул сразу чуть ли полкоробки, засыпая ими стол и пол, и не обратил на это никакого внимания.

– Скажи, что ты не знал… Ну, что можно… так…

– Кончить от чужого члена в заднице? Нет, конечно, я… не очень… в анатомии…

– Это, скорее, физика… А, физиология…

– Фу… Мне нравится другое, когда взаимодействие, реакция, взрыв…

– А, да… Красиво… Самое красивое слово.

Может, не самое, может, даже не совсем _то самое_ слово, но Луис его понял и согласился. С кровати был виден дверной проём, ведущий на ту шикарную террасу, Луис приподнялся, глядя вдаль через плечо Эди.

– Красиво…

Он очень неторопливо и неловко слез с кровати, утаскивая за собой одеяло, и направился к террасе, Эдинсон перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы продолжить смотреть на него, а Луис услышал и обернулся. Ему понравилось, что на лице Эди не было ни следа сожаления, только понимание и немного ласкового сочувствия, и это было намного важнее – то, что Эди отлично понимал, каково ему сейчас, они оба хотели именно этого. Луис улыбнулся.

– И ты красивый.

Эдинсон молча и довольно пожмурился, Луис вышел на террасу, по уши закутываясь в одеяло, потому что на севере Италии по утрам уже чувствовалось приближение осени. Насмотревшись на солнечные лучи, пытавшиеся согреть холодные стены старинного собора, Луис вернулся в комнату, где сразу же наткнулся на выжидательный взгляд Эди, мимика у него, конечно, всегда была выразительная. Он тихонько фыркнул, стараясь не рассмеяться, кивком показал, что его рюкзак как раз с его стороны валяется. Эдинсон моментально свесился с кровати, нашёл рюкзак и чуть ли не бросил его Луису на другой конец кровати. Конечно, он вполне мог бы и сам сунуться в его сумку, ничего такого в этом не было, иногда в раздевалках их вещи просто путались, или кто-то из парней мог попросить достать ему что-то своё, но Эдинсон никогда бы в жизни не сделал так без разрешения. Луис откопал в вещах баночку сгущёнки и, почти не глядя, кинул её Эди. Крышечка щёлкнула слишком быстро, Луис голову поднять не успел, как Эдинсон уже зачерпнул сгущёнку пальцем и тут же сунул в рот. И замер – под заворожённым взглядом Луиса, прекрасно понимая, что если он продолжит есть прямо так, то Луис сожрёт его глазами быстрее, чем он проглотит хоть капельку. Неразрешимая дилемма… Луис очнулся первым, с трудом, но переведя взгляд с его губ на руку.

– Вас, что, там вообще не кормят, в этих ваших парижах?

И тут же пожалел, что спросил. Эдинсон медленно опустил руки, уставился на баночку, покрутил её, и было понятно, что он тоже был не слишком рад этой теме.

– Всё сложно… Ты же знаешь, как это: новый тренер, новое расписание, диета, правила… – Эдинсон снова зачерпнул сгущёнку указательным пальцем. – Но я довольно быстро восстановился, уже начал полноценные тренировки,  и я стараюсь не думать о возмо…

Луис наклонился, притянул его руку к себе и облизал палец со сгущёнкой, медленно отпуская, а Эди, в свою очередь, сделал всё, чтобы как можно дольше касаться его нижней губы.

– Старайся лучше.

Эдинсон едва успел кивнуть, Луис сполз с кровати и, в этот раз даже не удосужившись в простыню завернуться, направился на мини-кухню. Эдинсон слушал, как хлопали дверки, как шумел чайник, как Луис что-то... напевал себе под нос. Он поудобнее устроился на подушках, даже не думая есть сгущёнку в одиночестве, он дождался Луиса с калебасой и ложечкой, одной, разумеется, и только теперь смог ясно сформулировать – счастье. Абсолютное, совершенное, ничем вон не прикрытое, протягивало ему ложку, неторопливо обустраивалось под боком.

– Держи, только всё за один раз не лопай!

И Луис действительно собирался подремать, придвинул подушку поближе к Эди и укрылся одеялом, но заснуть ему помешал мерный стук ложечки о стенки стеклянной банки. Он выждал некоторое время, надеясь, что Эди сам одумается, но Эди отвлекался, только чтобы сделать глоток мате, а потом позвякивание продолжалось. Луис вздохнул и сначала запрокинул голову, медленно выбираясь из-под одеяла, и Эдинсон, почувствовав движение, замер с ложкой во рту. Тогда Луис поднялся, разминая чуть затёкшую от не самого удобного лежания шею, сел, вжавшись плечом в плечо Эдинсона, отобрал у него банку и поставил её на столик со своей стороны кровати. Эдинсон попытался задержать банку ложкой, но Луис аккуратно и её выцепил из его пальцев, отправляя в компанию к банке.

– Просил же не лопать всё сразу, я, что ли, ящик должен был привезти? – Эдинсон открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, сказать, что он тут вообще-то потратил много энергии, но Луис моментально пресёк его попытку. – Нет, не отвечай, это не вопрос! Лучше расскажи, что у вас там происходит?

– Я не собираюсь жаловаться…

– Я и не заставляю! Я просто хочу, чтобы ты рассказал, как у тебя дела.

Эдинсон молчал, наверное, полминуты, потом сполз с подушек пониже, поближе к Луису, обнимая его. Он начал рассказывать всё как есть, понимая, что Луис никогда не будет встревать с советами и выводами, ему просто становилось легче, в голове немного прояснялось и расставлялось по местам. И почему они раньше так не делали, почему нельзя было хотя бы иногда звонить друг другу, как будто кто-то им запрещал…

– Я не думал, что будет так тяжко… Конечно, я понимал, что придётся конкурировать, с приходом Килиана стало ещё сложнее, но это нормально. С ним вообще нормально, в отличие от… этого… Даже со Златаном было не так! Да, мы соперничали, но он… он никогда не опускался до такого! Тренер считает, что всё нормально, понятно, что он без ума от… этого. Знаешь, иногда я малодушничаю и уже думаю сбежа… Лу?

Луис всё-таки заснул, сказались дальний перелёт, усталость и все последние события, явно потребовавшие серьёзных душевных усилий. Эдинсон только усмехнулся, осторожно перевернулся на бок, опираясь на локоть, чтобы было удобнее смотреть, тихонько провёл пальцами по его колючей щеке. Утром в прекрасном Милане с доверчиво сопевшим под боком Луисом совсем не хотелось думать о своих проблемах в клубе и всяких раздражающих одноклубничках, а хотелось снова удивляться, насколько просто и легко было с Луисом даже в таких вроде бы основательно запутанных вещах, как их отношения. Хотелось снова и снова восхищаться, насколько отзывчивым и открытым оказался Луис, впрочем, он всегда был таким, даже в свои худшие времена находя в этой жизни что-то несомненно прекрасное, за что стоило изо всех сил держаться. И как бы он сам хотел быть хотя бы вполовину таким же великодушным, каким был Луис. Ещё Эдинсону хотелось думать, что он всего этого заслуживал – и Луиса, и его отношения к нему, потому что сейчас на него накатывало сожаление и горечь от того, как мало времени он уделял Луису тогда, когда он так нуждался в поддержке, когда он мучился в одиночестве и ходил по психологам, а он… он был слишком холоден, и слишком занят собой, и не считал нужным даже позвонить лишний раз… Эдинсон тихо вздохнул и снова потянулся к Луису – осторожно провёл ладонью по его волосам, поправил одеяло и лёг рядом. Какая-то совсем идиотская мысль всё-таки прокралась в его голову: зато Неймар теперь может завидовать ему, этот придурок больше не получит Луиса, он сам отказался от него и от Месси заодно, он отказался от двух лучших футболистов в мире – чего ради? С этими ободряющими размышлениями и крепко прижавшись к Луису, Эдинсон и задремал.


	2. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Луис напевает "Durazno y Convención" (by Jaime Roos), это перекрёсток в одном из районов Монтевидео.

Банка недоеденной сгущёнки с торчащей из неё ложечкой притягивала взгляд. Эдинсон разглядывал её, косился на выбравшегося из-под одеяла Луиса и снова возвращался к банке.

– Ты ведь не спать сюда приехал?

Луис, не торопясь отвечать, сел и потянулся, сцепив руки над головой, потом оглянулся на задумчивого Эди.

– Ну… в какой-то мере...

Эдинсон ухватил его за плечи, роняя обратно в подушки, а сам перебрался поближе к его ногам.

– Закрой глаза.

Луис послушно зажмурился – он ведь уже решил, что не будет противиться, что бы Эди ни выдумал, он просто это не озвучил.

– Не открывай, – предупредил его возможные действия Эдинсон.

– Может, ты мне их завяжешь? – усмехнулся Луис.

– А это мысль. Но не сейчас, как-нибудь потом. Сейчас расслабься, тебе понравится. И мне тоже...

Луис ощутил движение рядом, но глаза не открыл, вытянулся на кровати, закинув руки за голову, замирая в ожидании и стараясь дышать ровно. Бояться хоть чего-то было уже поздновато, но близость и активность Эди волновали и сильно. Эдинсон обласкал взглядом обманчиво расслабленное тело и подумал, что в этой позе было что-то кошачье. Нет, он никогда не стал бы сравнивать Луиса с котом, это было бы уж слишком банально, на ум приходила, скорее, пума, застывшая в прыжке, как на логотипе, который носит вся их сборная. Опасно, конечно, он всегда знал, что это опасно, но тем и притягательнее… Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и потянулся к прикроватному столику за банкой сгущёнки, которую Луис так предусмотрительно попросил не опустошать сразу. Взяв её и опираясь на локоть, он наклонился и легко коснулся губами его губ. Луис потянулся навстречу, но Эдинсон положил руку ему на грудь, останавливая. Он поставил банку рядом на постель, провёл ладонями по телу Луиса, поглаживая и как бы случайно задевая ногтями соски, дорожкой поцелуев спустился по груди к животу, отмечая, как напряглись все мышцы. Одной рукой Эди обхватил его твердеющий член, другой потянулся к банке сгущёнки и запустил в неё пальцы. Оставленная ложечка предательски звякнула, и Луис, узнавая звук, распахнул глаза и резко поднялся.

– Ты спятил, а?! Не переводи продукты! Я это вёз не для того, чтобы ты... чтобы так... Короче, я привёз это, чтоб ты её съел, а не для… чего ты тут удумал!

Эдинсон изо всех сил постарался удержать серьёзное выражение лица, хотя это было очень сложно.

– Я съем, не волнуйся. Вот прямо сейчас, только намажу сначала, куда надо.

Голос всё-таки подвёл, он подавил смешок и явственно фыркнул. Луис ещё несколько секунд таращился на него, потом сделал неопределённый жест рукой и откинулся обратно на подушки. В конце концов, если Эди хотел именно так, почему нет? Снова закрывать глаза он не спешил, но Эди больше и не просил об этом, он лишь пристально посмотрел ему в лицо, сделал несколько скользящих движений рукой по члену и размазал сгущёнку по головке. Сгущёнка показалась Луису холодной, а от контраста с горячей рукой внутри сначала всё замерло, а потом возбуждение накатило с новой силой. Эдинсон тем временем зачерпнул ещё немного сладкой массы и провёл пальцами по стволу, стараясь нанести всё равномерно. Каждое его прикосновение вызывало дрожь во всём теле, Луис прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать более-менее нормально и продолжая следить за Эди из-под опущенных век. Тот критически оглядел результат своей работы – член, на две трети испачканный в сгущенке, твёрдый, блестящий – и поудобнее устроился между ног Луиса. Он понимал, что не сможет взять всё и сразу, у него просто нет ни технических навыков, ни банальной физической подготовки, но отступать он тоже не собирался. Эдинсон поднял глаза и наткнулся на выжидательный и, пожалуй, чуть насмешливый взгляд Луиса, который, конечно же, правильно воспринял его заминку.

– Челюсть только не вывихни.

Эдинсон мимолётно оскалился в ответ, давая понять, что ни хрена он его не собьёт с толку, Луису осталось лишь покачать головой и развести колени пошире. Эди решительно наклонился, но длинные пряди тут же упали на лицо, и он попытался откинуть их назад, совершенно не желая, чтобы они влипли в чёртову сгущёнку, но у него ничего не вышло. Он приподнялся, ещё раз тряхнул головой и снова наклонился, прежде чем сообразил, что Луис уже несколько секунд с откровенной усмешкой наблюдал за этой неравной борьбой. К счастью, он ничего не сказал, а протянул руки и запустил их в волосы Эдинсона, собирая мягкие пряди в хвост на затылке. Он не надавливал, не тянул, нет – просто ждал следующего движения. Но каких усилий ему это стоило!

Нельзя было больше медлить, потому что рот уже был полон слюны, а от ощущения пальцев Луиса, запутавшихся в его волосах, по телу Эдинсона бежали огромные мурашищи. Он придержал член рукой у основания и на пробу провёл языком снизу вверх, слизывая сгущёнку – член был на ощупь как камень, а вкус был странным, но Эдинсон понял, что ему этот вкус нравится. Он облизал головку и снова вернулся к основанию, медленно и с наслаждением повторяя движения, а слегка задев зубами нежную кожу, с удовлетворением отметил, что Луис замер – звенел бы от напряжения, если б было возможно. Не отрываясь, Эдинсон поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Ох, он запомнит этот взгляд – всё ещё немного удивлённый и в то же время восторженный и уже почти умоляющий. Луис тоже несколько секунд наблюдал сумасшедшую картину: блестящие от слюны губы Эди в сгущёнке, неровный румянец на щеках и шее, взгляд, шальной и решительный, и больше не выдержал – откинул голову назад и с тихим стоном закрыл глаза. Каждое прикосновение ощущалось всё острее, возбуждение закипало внизу живота, он весь был где-то там, тонул в жаре этого восхитительного рта, забывая, как дышать и как вообще здесь быть.

Эди, несколько раз облизав ствол от основания до головки, плотно обхватил его губами – столько, сколько смог, и стал жадно сосать, стараясь собрать остатки сгущёнки. Он всё сильнее насаживался ртом на член, проталкивая его глубже в горло. Расслабиться получилось не сразу, член казался огромным, а воздуха не хватало. Но Эди всегда был упрямым и в итоге, восстановив дыхание, он продолжил ритмично двигаться, придерживая бёдра Луиса липкими от сгущёнки пальцами. Усилием воли он старался игнорировать собственное возбуждение, это потом, а сейчас важнее Луис. Рука Луиса на голове Эди заметно ослабла, но он умудрился не выпустить его волосы, другой рукой уперевшись в постель и подаваясь навстречу. С Эди это было необыкновенно, он как будто наперёд знал, когда нужно было быстрее, а когда медленнее, когда жёстче, а когда нежнее, он словно читал... Нет, не мысли, а желания, и точно знал, что нужно Луису, лучше него самого. Эди старался, улавливал каждое движение, каждый намёк, каждый вздох, именно сейчас сильнее всего ощущая свою власть над ним, и это его самого приводило в бешеный восторг. Он замедлился, заставляя Луиса извиваться под ним, изнемогать, без слов умоляя: "Быстрее! Быстрее!", и через несколько мгновений почувствовал, что Луис уже близок. Он ощутил, как его пальцы непроизвольно сжались, больно дёрнув за волосы, и снова ускорился, одну руку оставил на его смуглом бедре, а другой потянулся к своему истекающему смазкой члену и в несколько резких движений довёл себя до финала. Его ещё потряхивало мелкой дрожью, когда Луис, не видя, а лишь от простого осознания того, что Эди ласкал себя прямо сейчас, не выпуская его член изо рта, окончательно отпустил тормоза. Струя ударила в горло, её солоноватый вкус смешался с приторной сладостью, и Эди, не задумываясь, сглотнул. Луис застонал громко и совершенно несдержанно, совсем не так, как пару часов назад, выгнулся дугой, упираясь в подушки затылком, и наконец затих, рвано и через силу дыша. Руку с затылка Эди он так и не убрал, она была безумно тяжёлой и горячей. Эди приподнялся на локтях и провёл по губам тыльной стороной ладони, наблюдая, как  Луис медленно приходил в себя, видя в его глазах отражение своего же тихого и будто всё ещё недоверчивого восторга. Пальцы Луиса снова окрепли, он потянул его к себе за затылок, жадно целуя, словно пытаясь уловить на губах Эди все те вкусы, которые собрал он, и выпуская, наконец, его волосы, которые тут же стали щекотать лицо и шею. И Эдинсон попытался побалансировать, но был вынужден одной ладонью, измазанной в сгущёнке, упереться в постель рядом с плечом Луиса, а второй – ему в грудь, но Луису было всё равно. Только оторвавшись от его губ, Луис убрал руку с его затылка и пристально вгляделся в его лицо.

– Челюсть вроде на месте…

– Не воображай о себе лишнего!

Луис довольно фыркнул. Эдинсон дотянулся до салфеток, кое-как вытер их обоих и вытянулся на боку, подперев одной рукой голову, а другую положив Луису на грудь. Несколько минут они лежали молча, разглядывая друг друга. Эдинсон всем своим видом выражал удовлетворение – вообще и, видимо, собой в частности, а Луис очень хотел спросить ещё кое-что, но мозг, слава богу, уже работал, и он вовремя прикусил язык, озвучив совсем другое.

– Ты охренительный.

Однажды он обязательно спросит, как Эди это делает и где успел этому научиться, когда-нибудь, когда будет точно уверен, что не получит по шее за такой вопрос.

– А хочешь, я сейчас...

Эдинсон с улыбкой покачал головой и провёл ладонью по его груди.

– Больше всего я сейчас хочу вымыться по-человечески.

Он легко поцеловал Луиса в кончик носа и спрыгнул с кровати.

– Эй, я тоже хочу!

– А я первый!  

Эдинсон моментально оказался у двери в ванную, распахнул её и, обернувшись, с совершенно мальчишеской гримасой показал Луису язык. Только Луис, посмеиваясь, уже укладывался обратно, потому что на самом деле ему сейчас совсем не хотелось делать лишних движений, но поддразнить Эди нужно было обязательно.

*

Ванная комната была шикарной: светлый мрамор, казавшийся тёплым, огромные зеркала и ненавязчивый мягкий свет. Эдинсон какое-то время рассматривал своё отражение: распухшие губы, спутанные волосы, какой-то лихорадочный блеск в глазах – хорош, что тут скажешь! Но врать было незачем: внутри всё ликовало, и хотелось улыбаться, хотя и было немного больно. Он мотнул головой и шагнул было к душевой кабине, но его взгляд притянула сверкающая ванна, и он остановился. Луис поднимет его на смех, но попробовать стоит, в конце концов, когда ещё так сложится, что у них будет время и возможность. Он присел на бортик, пустил воду погорячее, какое-то время перебирал бутылочки, отыскивая пену, а потом наблюдал, как ванна постепенно заполнялась, а зеркала мутнели от пара.

Луис, растянувшись на кровати, почти задремал под мерный шум воды, доносившийся из-за приоткрытой двери, когда голос Эдинсона, повторявший его имя, вернул в реальность.

– Лу! Иди сюда! – донеслось из-за двери.

Луис нехотя потянулся и крикнул в ответ:

– Тебе спинку потереть, что ли?

– Сюда иди, говорю.

Он поднялся с кровати и на секунду задумался, а не надеть ли на себя хоть что-нибудь, но решив, что смущать в принципе некого, а уж смущаться – тем более, направился в ванную. Он толкнул дверь, вдохнул влажный воздух, наполненный незнакомыми ароматами, и остановился в замешательстве, переводя взгляд с Эдинсона на наполненную ванну и обратно. Обнажённый Эди сидел на бортике, опустив одну руку в воду, и выглядел совершенным существом, вот только слишком задумчивым. Луису не понравилось это его состояние, надо было его как-то взбодрить. 

– Боже, Эди... Ты приготовил мне ванну! Как мило, но кое-чего не хватает.

– Чего? – Эдинсон встал, взял в руки халат и, набросив его на плечи, серьёзно посмотрел на Луиса. – Скажи, чего, я схожу.

Луис, понимая, что надолго его не хватит, с усилием сохраняя такое же серьёзное выражение лица, как у Эдинсона, и подавляя зарождающийся в груди смех, ворчливо сообщил:

– Свечей. Ароматических. И… э-э... лепестков роз.

Нет, он бы смог сдержаться, если бы не смотрел Эди прямо в лицо и не видел, как озадаченно оно вытянулось, а удивлённый Эди выглядел столь забавно, что Луис не выдержал и расхохотался. Эдинсон тоже улыбнулся в ответ и покачал головой, признавая, что попался. 

– Клоун. Давай располагайся, пока вода не остыла. А я пойду, закажу уборку номера.

– Нет, подожди, – Луис опустил палец в воду, проверяя температуру, – не надо. Лучше останься.

Эдинсон подошёл ближе и с сомнением взглянул на ванну.

– Мы не поместимся здесь вдвоём.

– А вот и поместимся, – Луис тем временем уселся в горячую воду и с наслаждением вытянулся. – Ну же, Эди, давай, не упрямься. И не заставляй меня вылезать, чтобы зашвырнуть тебя сюда.

– Кто кого ещё зашвырнёт, – гордо выпрямился Эдинсон.

– Ты забыл, что я сильнее?

– Ты не сильнее, ты толще.

Луис не смутился ни на секунду.

– И поэтому легко справлюсь с таким доходягой, как ты!

Эдинсон вздохнул и решил, что кто-то уже должен прекратить этот содержательный диалог двух взрослых людей, и это точно будет не Луис, поэтому скинул халат и подошёл к бортику, пытаясь представить, как ему разместиться в этом весьма ограниченном водном пространстве. Луис понял его замешательство, поднялся повыше и согнул ноги в коленях.

– Иди сюда.

Эдинсон шагнул в воду и едва не выпрыгнул обратно: для него было слишком горячо, но Луис осторожно и надёжно придержал его за руку. Мысленно проклиная свою идиотскую затею, Эдинсон опустился в ванну, расплёскивая воду и пену во все стороны, поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и откинулся назад, укладываясь спиной Луису на грудь, а затылком – на его плечо. Луис обнял его и прижался небритой щекой к виску. Какое-то время они просто молчали, слушая дыхание друг друга, ощущая удары сердца. Каждый думал о своём, но Эди был немного напряжён, что-то удерживало его от того, чтобы полностью расслабиться и более вольготно расположиться на Луисе. Он завозился, словно хотел сменить положение и обеспокоенно спросил:

– Лу, тебе не тяжело?

Луис же, наматывая тёмный локон на палец, думал о том, что много у них в эту встречу всяких первых разов и не помешает ли ещё один. Ему тоже хотелось сделать что-то для Эди, но на реплику он только усмехнулся.

– Нет, ты лёгкий, кожа да кости. Успокойся уже, будешь так ёрзать, поцарапаешь меня своей острой задницей.

Эдинсон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, что его задница не достаёт до... Да ни до чего она там не достаёт! Но переварил услышанное и решил, что имеет право обидеться. Не всерьёз, конечно, но Луису нужно дать понять, что для остроумной пикировки у него сейчас нет настроения.

– Так, знаешь что. Если тебе что-то не нравится, я могу уйти!

Он опёрся руками на бортики и подался вперёд, чтобы сразу встать на ноги, но Луис не был бы собой, если бы вот так просто дал ему уйти. Он шустро обхватил Эди за плечи и рывком опрокинул на себя, устраивая маленькое цунами. Эди плюхнулся обратно, поднимая сотни брызг, вода выплеснулась из ванны на мраморный пол, обоих окатило пеной. Луис, вытирая глаза одной рукой, другой предусмотрительно потянул к себе фыркающего и вяло сопротивляющегося Эди. Тот, повернувшись вполоборота и присмотревшись к Луису, к пене на голове и на заросших щетиной щеках, неуверенно хихикнул. Встретив вопросительный взгляд и снимая рукой пенные хлопья с чёрных волос, хихикнул ещё раз. Луис улыбнулся в ответ и пальцем протёр кончик носа Эдинсона. Через секунду оба уже хохотали. Луис смеялся громко, широко открывая рот, показывая свои огромные зубы, а вокруг глаз рассыпались мелкие морщинки, которые появляются у людей весёлых и открытых, у тех, кто часто улыбается. Эди смеялся чуть сдержанно, словно стесняясь своего смеха. Он закрыл руками лицо и, повернувшись боком, лег Луису на грудь, постепенно затихая, только плечи продолжали подрагивать. Луис, уже успокоившись, неловко обхватил его.

– Ложись ровно, – сказал он почему-то шёпотом.

Эди перевернулся на спину, устроившись, словно в кресле, положил руки на колени Луиса и вновь замер, стараясь поймать ритм чужого дыхания и подстроиться под него. Луис скользнул руками по его груди, казавшейся совсем белой на контрасте с его собственной смуглой кожей, полюбовался, провёл по впалому животу, вернулся к плечам и продолжил гладить Эди почти массажными движениями, шепнув тихое: "Расслабься".

Вода немного остыла до комфортной для Эди температуры, а от неторопливых, мягких, но довольно чувствительных прикосновений он разомлел и полностью доверился рукам, в которых трудно было заподозрить такую нежность. Луис мог бы легко вызвать у него желание и возбуждение, но он сейчас успокаивал, почти усыплял, тихо напевая при этом что-то очень знакомое, но давно забытое. Эдинсон старался вспомнить слова, но не мог сказать даже приблизительно, о чём песня и откуда он её знает, а прерывать вопросом Луиса и разрушать волшебство момента совсем не хотелось. Все сомнения и тревоги остались за пределами этой ванной, этого номера, где-то в далёком внешнем мире, а они здесь и сейчас были только вдвоём, они были друг у друга и друг для друга, и это было самым важным.

Луис сам прервал своё мурлыканье, Эдинсон почувствовал, как он одной рукой то ли запутался в его волосах, то ли начал играть с ними, и услышал неуверенное:

– Можно?..

– Можно что? – не понял Эдинсон, удивляясь, что он вообще ещё что-то спрашивает, когда, казалось бы, ему уже давно можно абсолютно всё...

– Вымыть их. Я осторожно...

Эдинсон решил, что вряд ли Луис сможет причинить существенный вред его драгоценной шевелюре, поэтому кивнул, не подозревая, что у Луиса что-то дрогнуло внутри в ту секундную паузу, пока он раздумывал.

– Давай, – и предупредил его следующий вопрос. – Шампунь вон, местный, на бортике.

Луис взял флакон, разглядывая и щёлкая крышечкой.

– А я думал, тебе какой-то особенный надо. Ну, там для особо шелковистых и вьющихся волос…

– Надо, – усмехнулся Эди, – но вставать за ним неохота. Да и не случится ничего страшного за один раз.

Он переместился немного, чтобы оказаться над уровнем воды, и почувствовал, как Луис запустил в его волосы обе руки. Он намыливал ему голову легкими движениями и делал это так аккуратно и осторожно, что Эди, вспомнив, как бурно иной раз они праздновали голы, как ощутимо его тянули за волосы все, кому не лень, и Луис в том числе, не удержался от шутливого тона.

– В следующий раз и на поле постарайся быть так же нежен со мной.

Луис остановился и задумался, подбирая слова для ответа.

– Там невозможно себя контролировать, ты же знаешь.

Эдинсон приподнялся и повернул голову, чтобы увидеть серьёзное выражение на его лице. Он вспомнил, что было совсем недавно, полчаса назад, когда Луис пытался себя контролировать, получалось не очень, а сам Эди теперь не знал, что его самого заводило больше: эти попытки Луиса сдержать себя ради него или то, как Луис сдавался под его напором.

Луис вздохнул, чуть надавил ему на плечи, заставляя лечь обратно.

– Эй, не вертись!

Он принялся осторожно массировать ему виски и затылок, а Эдинсон закрыл глаза и успел уловить ускользающую мысль о том, что вроде понял, почему Луис так спрашивал. Потому что это в какой-то мере интимнее, чем секс, и в их отношениях что-то вновь изменилось. Дальше подумать он не успел, потому что почти задремал, но Луис, заметив, что его дыхание становится всё ровнее, не дал ему окончательно провалиться в сон.

– Спустись немного ниже.

Эдинсон послушно сполз вниз, погружаясь глубже в воду, Луис выполоскал волосы, стараясь промыть их как можно лучше, и снова вздохнул: вода почти остыла.

– По-моему, пора вылезать.

Эди лениво потянулся, потом перевернулся и, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Луисом, накрыл его губы своими. Луис уже в поцелуе успел улыбнуться, но отозвался со всем жаром и энтузиазмом, на какие был сейчас способен. Они целовались, благодаря друг друга за ласку и заботу, за минуты этого спокойного "наедине", за маленькую остановку посреди хаоса, неизменно сопровождавшего их жизни.

 *

Эдинсон сушил волосы и обводил взглядом бардак, царивший в номере: простыни со следами сгущёнки, салфетки на и вокруг кровати, мокрые полотенца, валявшиеся, где попало, про потоп, который они устроили в ванной, лучше вообще не вспоминать. Он подумал о том, что им тут жить ещё почти сутки и надо бы если не переезжать, то хоть немного прибраться. Выключив фен и запахнув халат – они так толком и не оделись оба – он заглянул на кухню, куда Луис умчался сразу же, как только они вышли из ванной, и теперь звенел посудой и хлопал дверцей холодильника.

– Ты голодный? – спросил он, с некоторым сомнением разглядывая бутылку кьянти.

Столик с заказанной Эдинсоном едой был тщательно осмотрен на предмет закуски, на тарелке уже лежал тёмный виноград, дольки арбуза и яблок.

– Не особо, – пожал плечами Эдинсон, отщипнув виноградину. – Нам бы выбраться куда-то, пока в номере уберут.

– Выберемся, ага. Но недалеко. Будем? – Луис повертел бутылку, которую держал в руках, и вопросительно посмотрел на Эдинсона.

– Будем, – кивнул Эди и потянулся за следующей виноградиной. – Я для того его и взял. Хорошее итальянское вино, кстати. И куда же ты решил отправиться? У нас будет пикник?

Луис усмехнулся, ловко вкручивая штопор в пробку, и мотнул головой куда-то в сторону.

– Ага, пикник. Вон же красивое место, и идти недалеко.

Да, точно, эту террасу Эдинсон исследовал сразу, как только осмотрелся в номере. Открытая, но вполне уединённая, с мягкими креслами, низким столиком и зарослями каких-то зелёных кустов, она отделялась от жилого пространства раздвижными дверьми и плотными шторами. Очень уютное место, где можно спокойно посидеть на свежем воздухе, не опасаясь быть замеченными.

– Тебе помочь? – Эдинсон спросил скорее из вежливости, чем от большого желания помогать.

– Не надо, – Луис достал с полки два бокала. – Лучше дверь мне открой.

Он взял в одну руку бокалы с бутылкой, другой подхватил тарелку и прошёл в распахнутые Эдинсоном двери. Проводив его взглядом, Эди взял телефон, набрал ресепшен и попросил убрать номер, подчеркнув, что гостей на террасе беспокоить не нужно. Поразмыслив немного, он открыл шкаф и достал с полки пару пледов – хоть снаружи и было тепло, но день клонился к вечеру, да и осень уже давала о себе знать. Глядя на свои брошенные возле кровати джинсы, он задумался, а не одеться ли нормально, но его философские размышления прервал Луис.

– Ты долго тут копаться будешь?

Он стоял в дверном проёме, скрестив руки на груди, в точно таком же, как у Эдинсона, светлом мягком халате. Правильно истолковав его взгляд в сторону одежды, Луис выразительно, как только он умел, закатил глаза.

– Господи, даже Софи не придаёт этому столько значения! Пошли уже как есть. Всё равно тебя никто, кроме меня, не увидит. А я считаю, что ты и так прекрасней некуда.

Эти слова можно было бы принять за комплимент, не будь они сказаны таким насмешливым тоном. Всё-таки Луис иногда был совершенно невыносим с этой своей иронией, но препираться с ним сейчас Эдинсону совершенно не хотелось. Их словесные перепалки могли затянуться до бесконечности, потому что один был невероятно упрям, а второй – ещё упрямее. Поэтому Эди лишь бросил выразительный взгляд на Луиса, широко улыбнувшегося в ответ, молча подхватил пледы, и они вышли на террасу.

Пока Луис разливал вино по бокалам, Эди просто довольно жмурился на ярком солнце, наслаждаясь моментом. Ему хотелось остановить время и не думать о том, что завтра их ждёт расставание, не замечать, как быстро тают украденные ими друг для друга минуты, не вспоминать о Париже со всеми его сложностями и не ревновать Луиса к его любимой “Барсе” со всеми её игроками. Сейчас хотелось просто быть рядом, и молчать, тихо радуясь этой встрече, и мысленно благодарить Луиса за его глупое чувство справедливости, которое свело их вместе так неожиданно. Он встряхнул кудрями, отгоняя ненужные мысли, взял бокал и вспомнил, что так и не спросил кое о чём.

– А что ты пел такое там, в ванной?

Луис, тоже тяготившийся предстоящей разлукой, задумчиво потягивал вино и поначалу непонимающе взглянул на него, а потом улыбнулся и запел вполголоса:

_Всё так же,_

_летит жизнь, как всегда летела,_

_а ночь темна, такое дело,_

_на улице Конвенсьон…*_

У него был приятный низкий тембр, он пел, растягивая строки, намеренно замедляя быстрый ритм кандомбе. Эдинсон вслушивался в его голос, закрыв глаза, и узнавал песню, которую слышал, наверное, каждый уругваец. Она была слишком своей, она была про Монтевидео, который стал ему вторым домом в двенадцать лет, а перекрёсток, о котором когда-то спел Хайме Роос, был недалеко от Сентенарио. Погрузившись в воспоминания, Эдинсон не сразу понял, что пение прекратилось.

– Когда Софи уехала в Барселону, она оставила мне тетрадь с текстами песен, я выучил их все наизусть и до сих пор помню. Эта тоже была среди них.

– Ты был там, на этом перекрёстке?

– Конечно, – кивнул Луис, – ничего особенного.

Эдинсон улыбнулся.

– Знаю, но ведь дело не в этом.

Луис снова кивнул, соглашаясь, и они опять замолчали, отдавая должное вину, которое скорее расслабляло, чем опьяняло. Луис поглядывал на Эди, закусывая губу, и вертел в руке бокал, Эди видел, что его распирает от желания сообщить что-то очень важное, но он почему-то не решается. Тем не менее, помогать Луису он не собирался, продолжая невозмутимо общипывать гроздь винограда. Никаких серьёзных разговоров сейчас не хотелось обоим, но Луис был твёрдо намерен восстановить очередную справедливость.

– Я, наверно, должен извиниться... Ты же не сердишься на меня?

Такого Эдинсон никак не ожидал. Он округлил глаза, восстанавливая в памяти проведённые вместе часы: сердиться было совершенно не на что. Но вспоминая, как Луис приносил извинения даже поварам, готовившим для сборной, если оставлял на тарелке еду, что удивляло всю команду, он подумал, что Луис не был бы собой, если бы что-то не надумал. Поэтому поспешил его успокоить.

– Конечно, не сержусь! А что, должен?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Луис, – просто переживаю, вдруг ты считаешь меня невнимательным мудаком, который попросил рассказать о проблемах, а сам вырубился...

– Ну, поначалу я и правда так подумал, – начал Эдинсон с лукавым видом. И увидев, как изменилось выражение лица Луиса, быстро продолжил, уже не сдерживая смеха. – Но за твоё пение я простил тебе абсолютно всё. Разве я могу устоять перед таким чарующим голосом?!

Он не мог не подколоть Луиса в отместку за… да за все его вечные шутки по поводу внешности, одежды, длинных волос… Что-то на Мартина и его длиннющие волосы он так не наезжает! И его одежду, вернее, то, что Мартин при любом удобном случае слоняется без одежды, он не критикует! А в эксгибиционизме обвиняют опять же его!..

– Иногда мне кажется, что я тебя разбаловал, и ты совсем охренел, – мрачно заметил Луис. – А теперь давай серьёзно, я всё-таки услышал достаточно, чтобы понять, что...

– Нет, Лу, я не хочу сейчас вот это “серьёзно”! – Эдинсон сам немного испугался своего резкого тона, но всё же продолжил. – Я тебя прошу, не сейчас. Ты услышал – ну и хорошо, но  пусть это всё пока останется где-нибудь там.

Луис всё ещё раздумывал над его словам, и Эдинсон, поднявшись с кресла, сделал шаг и опустился на пол, положив руки ему колени. Он посмотрел на Луиса снизу вверх, перехватывая его взгляд, и состроил самую жалобную физиономию, на которую только был способен. Луис вздохнул и провёл ладонью по его щеке.

– Хорошо, но если ты захочешь поговорить... Если тебе будет нужно... Мы сможем к этому вернуться.

Эдинсон на миг стал почти таким же серьёзным.

– Спасибо, Лу.

Убедившись, что его ответ услышан и принят, Эди уже игриво потёрся щекой о его ладонь и приоткрыл губы, когда почувствовал, как Луис прикоснулся к ним большим пальцем. Луис же, глядя в сияющие глаза Эди, любуясь тем, как розовеют его скулы, ощущая мягкость губ и горячий язык, которым Эди провёл по его пальцу, подумал, что надо бы завязывать с посиделками и возвращаться в спальню. Он наклонился и прижался губами к его губам, в очередной раз умирая от его отзывчивости. Они оторвались друг от друга, только когда уже не стало хватать дыхания. Эди вернулся в своё кресло, и Луис, чтобы окончательно сменить тему, фыркнул.

– Так, значит, ты без ума от моего пения? Что ж, теперь я постараюсь делать это чаще!

Эдинсон изобразил на лице ужас и закрылся руками, тем не менее, успевая съязвить сквозь смех.

– Голос у тебя что надо. Слуха, правда, совсем нет, но это не беда... Ай!

Он не успел увернуться, подушка, брошенная мощной рукой Луиса, попала по голове. Эдинсон подхватил её и швырнул обратно, но Луиса врасплох уже было не застать. Он перехватил подушку и, глядя на раскрасневшегося от вина и смеха Эди, спросил:

– Как думаешь, может, пора возвращаться?

К тому времени уже похолодало, они почти допили вино, завернувшись в пледы и лениво перебрасываясь шутками. Луис смотрел на Эди – весёлого, расслабленного, без этой резкой хмурой складки на лбу – и думал, что снова получил больше, чем рассчитывал. Он разглядывал его, стремясь запомнить каждую чёрточку, каждый жест, каждую деталь, отпечатать в памяти вот такого Эди, эту террасу, яркое небо над ними, прохладу воздуха, вкус вина и винограда. Потому что это был один из немногих моментов их безоблачного счастья, одного на двоих. В ответ на его вопрос Эдинсон кивнул и поднялся, выпутываясь из пледа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *корявый и приблизительный перевод фрагмента песни


	3. ***

Они устроились на свежезастеленной кровати, так и не поев нормально, вся заказанная еда сто раз остыла, но рядом с Луисом, в этой спокойной тишине, обнимая его вот так, Эдинсон чувствовал совсем другой голод. Это чувство усиливалось равно пропорционально тому, как утекало время, отвоёванное ими у неизбежности, и как разбегалось по крови только что выпитое вино. Он выбрался из одеяла, сел перед Луисом и погладил его ноги под тонкой простынёй.

– Ты сказал – позже, мне кажется, пора…

В комнате почему-то было жарко, нестерпимо жарко, даже для привычного Луиса, а ведь дверь на террасу осталась приоткрытой, и за ней была почти осень.

– Что ты ещё задумал? Видел бы ты сейчас свою физиономию…

– Не доверяешь мне?

– Скорее уж, себе…

– Ну… ты же понял!

Луис не торопился кивать, Эдинсон прикусил губу, догадываясь, что его словарный запас не в силах отразить даже минимум того, что он “задумал”. И звенящей ложечки, высказавшей бы его намерения за него, больше не было, а Луис упёрся, но чего он хотел – это же Луис, он не мог не проявить характер.

– Нет уж, говори мне! Вслух говори!

Эдинсон ещё с полминуты разглядывал его так, как будто видел впервые, но потом коротко кивнул и даже сумел усмехнуться.

– Ты обещал… дать приласкать тебя там, где ты мне не дался.

– Но…

Эдинсон подобрался поближе, почти вжимая Луиса спиной в подушки и в изголовье, провёл пальцами по его груди, задев сосок, но не задержавшись, внимательно проследил, как Луис сглотнул, как дёрнулся его кадык и приоткрылись губы.

– Языком. Пальцами. Думаю, пока остановиться на двух, а там посмотрим.

– Ни хрена себе…

Теперь Луис, не стесняясь, вглядывался в его лицо и лихорадочно пытался понять, что за демонёнка он выпустил на волю, когда примчался сюда бороться за равноправие. Ну, как говорится, за что боролись… Нет, он не собирался отказываться, и, наверное, Эди уже это понял, он просто не был готов к такому напору, и вообще не знал, можно ли к такому подготовиться, только винить ему было некого, кроме самого себя. А Эдинсон уже прижался к нему, обвил шею обеими руками, коснулся губами его губ, щеки, уха.

– Понятно, что это будет обучение в процессе, практики у меня ноль, но я постараюсь, будь уверен!

Луис молча обхватил его удивительно тонкую талию в ответ, но прекрасно понимал, что полыхают у него сейчас не только уши. Перспектива, что Эди снова оближет его, но теперь уже с головы до ног, причём абсолютно буквально, и манила, и пугала до дрожи. Он ведь и правда вовсе не в Эди сомневался, а в себе, он не знал, как реагировать, что делать, что говорить, хотя и не был уверен, что вообще сможет что-то говорить. Да он бы лучше провёл всё оставшееся время вот так – обнимая и целуя Эди, но… Но.

– Ложись…

Луис послушно сполз по подушкам вниз, эта ласково-восторженная полуулыбка Эди сводила его с ума, вечность бы смотрел, но Эди осторожными и в то же время очень уверенными движениями заставил его перевернуться на живот. Он был намерен любоваться совсем другими картинами: эти сильные руки, сейчас отчаянно вцепившиеся в подушку, плечо с маорийским узором, эта спина, такая мощная и красивая, ягодицы округлые, золотистые, тоже красивые, очень… Эдинсон понял, что мог бы бесконечно так пялиться, он ведь никогда не разглядывал Луиса с такого “ракурса”, но желание большего, гораздо большего подталкивало вперёд.  

Он начал с шеи, с местечка над маленькой татуировкой, расцеловал плечи, спускаясь всё ниже по спине, свободной ладонью сначала огладил всюду, а потом сделал то, о чём мечтал уже так давно – ребром ладони провёл между ягодицами и задержался там, почувствовав, как все мышцы Луиса, может, и против его воли, но напряглись, и простое поглаживание поясницы уже не снимало это напряжение.

– Стой… Нет, подожди! – к неудовольствию Эдинсона Луис умудрился извернуться под ним. – Эди, ты ведь ничего не должен…

Эдинсон наклонился и коротко поцеловал его в губы.

– Я знаю.

Он чуть надавил рукой на его плечи, заставляя Луиса развернуться обратно и уткнуться в подушку, чтобы продолжить поцелуями пересчитывать его позвонки. Конечно, ему тоже было страшно: это в теории, в своей голове он более-менее представлял, как это должно быть, но совсем другое – когда под твоими руками и губами абсолютно реальный и очень любимый человек. Но позвонки под его губами закончились, времени на раздумья больше не было, Эдинсон сгрёб его лодыжки вместе и осторожно прижал своим коленом.

– Прости, милый, – не очень внятно пробормотал Эдинсон. – Но я не буду рисковать, у тебя очень хороший удар, особенно левой…

Луис, может, и хотел ему что-то высказать, но благоразумно решил не отрываться от подушки ни на секунду и правильно сделал: наверное, так бьёт молния, сжигая всё дотла – так он ощутил себя, когда Эди раздвинул его ягодицы и прошёлся между ними языком. И ему не пришлось выбирать – сгорать от стыда, страха, таких новых и странных ощущений и ещё более странного желания – получить это ещё, потому что его накрыло всем сразу. Вся суть их “поменяться” дошла до Эдинсона, когда он прикусил нежно-гладкую кожу на ягодице Луиса и ощутил её сладковато-солоноватый привкус. Он её именно распробовал – он понял Луиса и все его проблемные случаи: даже сейчас, когда было разрешено всё, удержаться было невозможно, а что должно происходить в пылу борьбы и круговороте эмоций – непредставимо. Ох, Лу… Эдинсон утопил свой смешок в очередном поцелуе, погладил прогнувшуюся поясницу и снова ухватился за упругие половинки, он не знал, как правильно, он просто смешивал поцелуи с лёгкими покусываниями, снова подбираясь к сокровенному. Он надеялся, что, если будет достаточно нежен, если постарается сделать так, как хотелось бы ощутить самому, Луису тоже будет хорошо. Он дыхание задержал, прежде чем обвести языком краешки входа, всё ещё чуть припухшие после недавнего… Боже, но ведь с этого нужно было начинать тогда, в тот раз, и он бы не сделал Луису так больно, как было!.. Только теперь эта припухлость заводила ещё сильнее, хотя сильнее уже было некуда, у Эдинсона всё болело и горело в паху, но отвлекаться на себя не было ни возможности, ни времени.

Луис глухо зарычал, вжимаясь в постель что есть силы, и он пока ещё не принял как факт то, что Эди первым делает что-то такое, на что он сам ещё не решился даже в самых потаённых мечтах. Он едва осознал, что на самом деле Эди давно его не держит, как ощутил его над собой, его губы снова в опасной близости от своего уха, и горячее такое же прерывистое, как и у него, дыхание, странным образом сложившееся в слова.

– Приподнимись чуточку…

– Охуел? – не веря своим ушам и в полном отчаянии простонал Луис.

– Пожалуйста. Так будет ещё лучше, я обещаю, я всё для этого сделаю!

– Твою мать, Эди… – Луис с трудом, но всё-таки приподнялся на дрожащих от напряжения и разъезжающихся коленях. – Твою мать!..

Он ощутил его улыбку в районе своей правой ягодицы, почувствовал, как его руки скользнули ему под живот, отвлекая или только больше раздразнивая, ему же оставалось только вгрызаться в подушку и стискивать пальцы до боли. Потому что теперь Эди вылизывал его откровенно и методично, раз за разом стараясь толкнуться языком ещё глубже, и у него получалось, потому что совсем недавно он заталкивал в Луиса нечто посерьёзнее. Он вошёл во вкус, попеременно то гладил ладонью, то ласкал языком, то целовал, то растягивал края пальцами и совершенно бессовестно наслаждался – каждым полупридушенным звуком, который издавал Луис, каждым его неловким движением, тем, как он всё же поддавался и подавался ему навстречу. Да мог ли он подумать всего каких-то пару месяцев назад, что грозный Луис Суарес, пугающий соперников лишь своим именем, одной лишь мимолётной ухмылкой, будет так скулить и так выставлять свою роскошную задницу – да за такое и умереть было не жаль.

Луис правда не мог оторваться от подушки, но эта странная недостаточная наполненность Эди, недостаток его пальцев, его губ и языка, заставляла снова устремляться навстречу ему. Стыда больше не было, только сладкий морок окутывал сознание, оставляя без него горящее тело и рвущееся сердце. Он вдруг почувствовал, как Эди замедлился, как будто задумался, вернее, что-то задумал. Господи, да что ещё-то?.. Что ещё пришло в эту красивую башку, которую Луис бы оторвал, если бы мог встать?

– А… Покажи мне…

Эдинсону и самому не верилось, что он до этого додумался, но слова были его, голос, пусть и осипший от возбуждения, тоже был его – он сказал это. Пусть потом Луис его всё-таки задушит, но сейчас он – его, он сделает всё, что обещал, и сверх того, и, может, они ещё что-то придумают… Луис не отвечал, потому что степень его охренения перевалила за все мыслимые и немыслимые границы, он был несказанно рад, что Эди сейчас не видит его лица, не видит, как он кусает попеременно то свои пальцы, то угол подушки, и снова не верил, что сам, по собственному желанию вляпался вот в это. Но сейчас Эдинсон как никогда раньше был уверен в себе, в них, он навалился на него сверху, и Луис успел почувствовать, что стояк у него уже нехилый, но что он просил!..

– Ну пожалуйста… Пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Ты ведь… ты уже делал это, ты всё равно делал это для меня, я хочу посмотреть! Пожалуйста, Лу!..

И если бы Эди потребовал, Луис бы нашёл в себе силы подняться и дать ему в морду, если бы Эди хотя бы попытался скомандовать, Луис точно бы ещё сто раз подумал. Но он – упрашивал, почти умолял, как будто ему было нужнее, а Луис уже давно не понимал, что и кому здесь больше нужно. А Эди уже тянул его руку вниз, под живот, осторожно поворачивая запястье в нужную сторону и облизывая его пальцы, понимая, что в такой позе Луису гораздо неудобнее, но совершенно не собираясь ничего менять. Когда палец Луиса чуть погрузился внутрь, он снова прошёлся языком, заставляя его дёрнуться и невольно толкнуться глубже.

– Ой, бля-а, ой…

И тут же уткнулся губами рядом, видимо, чтобы не ляпнуть большего. Но как бы ни было сейчас Луису неудобно и неловко, он это услышал и оценил: Эди крайне редко матерился, на поле, конечно, бывало всякое, но в раздевалке сборной или на тренировках с Маэстро – нет. Луис всё ещё тяжело дышал и неловко выгибался, но уже решился на два пальца, и теперь уже Эди застонал от восторга, бросаясь целовать и облизывать. Ни в каких фантазиях, даже самых отчаянных, он не мог предположить, что будет с Луисом вот так – дико, необычно и безумно – вслушиваться в его сдавленные стоны, накрывать его пальцы ладонью, проталкивая их глубже, и вытаскивая, и прижимаясь губами к растянутым краям, и меняя его пальцы на свои, сразу два и во всю длину, будучи уверенным, что Луис выдержит. Ощущать его вот так, изнутри, было ещё круче, ничто не могло сравниться с этим, разве что если нащупать местечко, куда можно и нужно было надавить сильнее, чтобы Луис коротко взвыл и подавился подушкой, а второй рукой обхватить его твёрдый и мокрый член и сжать хотя бы головку. Своим стояком он мог только потереться о бедро Луиса, этого было безбожно мало, но ему было всё равно. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел – чувствовать Луиса, слышать его хрипение, впиваться губами и зубами в его горящую кожу, чередовать пальцы и язык в его пламенной тесноте, смешивать их сумасшествие в один убийственный коктейль, чтобы пить глоток за глотком, чтобы шаг за шагом приближаться к манящей пропасти. Он замер на несколько мгновений, прижавшись щекой к пояснице Луиса, раскинув руки по его спине и ногам – просто чтобы перевести дух, потому что сейчас ему казалось, что он не выдержит и просто свихнётся. От восторга, от обожания, от того, что всё это реально и происходит прямо сейчас. В этот момент Луис вдруг попытался повернуться, дёрнувшись чуть более яростно, но, сообразив, что Эди свою лохматую голову убирать не намерен, оставил эти попытки.

– Хватит!.. – и его голос звучал почти жалобно. – Эди... Пожалуйста…

Эдинсон, конечно, догадался, он так или иначе добивался этого, он ведь и смазку уже подгрёб поближе, но твёрдо решил домучить Луиса окончательно, сам готовый ко всему и на всё ради вот этого момента. Он ещё пару секунд поулыбался в пространство, а потом с удовольствием распластался по горячей и влажной спине, утыкаясь губами в мокрый затылок, накрывая ладонями его всё ещё намертво сжатые и запутавшиеся в простыне пальцы.

– Что – пожалуйста? – он собственный шёпот едва ли расслышал, но Луис всё разобрал, без сомнения.

– Член… твой… Хочу его… хочу кончить… не могу больше так…

Эдинсон сам чуть не кончил от этого отчаянного, хриплого и очень решительного признания. Ничто в мире, ни один выигранный турнир, ни один кубок, никакая медаль ничего не стоят, если в твоей жизни нет вот такого. Такого человека, такого доверия и открытости, и лишь чуть-чуть, где-то очень глубоко как иглой кольнула мысль о том, что это могло случиться намного раньше, что гораздо больше времени можно было пробыть абсолютно счастливым… Но Эдинсон мотнул головой, прогоняя всё это, такое ненужное ни сейчас, ни вообще никогда.

– Сейчас всё будет, мой хороший, я всё тебе дам, всё!

В этот раз Эдинсон не боялся и не сомневался, но смазки всё же хватанул чуть больше, чем нужно, и лишнее, не задумываясь, вытер краем простыни. Он дотянулся до второй подушки, потому что пока мог соображать и сделать для Луиса хоть что-то, и потому что выдирать из рук Луиса первую подушку ему сейчас казалось просто кощунством. Конечно, это не сильно поможет, но будет хоть чуть-чуть поудобнее.

– Эди…

– Я здесь.

Пара коротких поцелуев в плечи и спину, и Эдинсон спустился пониже, обхватывая бёдра Луиса, притягивая их к себе. Слишком просто всё равно не было. Подводило зрение – всё расплывалось перед глазами, только золотистое сияние кожи Луиса было ориентиром, подводили руки, потому что они снова тряслись, и хорошо, что он свой член держал в руках, а не Луиса, вот было бы смеху, подводило дыхание, да вся, мать её, пожизненная спортивная подготовка летела к чертям, потому что дышать было нечем да и незачем. Но в этот раз было и чуть легче, и ощущалось намного приятнее, и он понадеялся, что и Луису было полегче. В этот раз, втискиваясь в гладкое и горячее до самого упора, он точно знал, что им нужно, он знал, как, знал это – за них и для них обоих. Как будто издалека, он слышал, как Луис выдыхает с приглушённым стоном, от которого его прошибло огненным вспышками от затылка до кончиков пальцев ног.

– Ох…

– И здешнее уже просто никак…

Судя по прерывистому выдоху, Луис даже смог усмехнуться и повернул голову, прижимая подбородок к плечу.

– Да.

Эдинсон вышел наполовину, по-прежнему очень крепко вцепившись в его бёдра и не думая о последствиях, и снова втиснулся до упора, вжимаясь пахом в жёсткие ягодицы и вслушиваясь в хриплые стоны, перерастающие почти в рычание. Он всё ещё осторожничал, и флакон с лубрикантом далеко не закидывал, но его накрывало – этим ощущением его изнутри и снаружи, фантастическим, и в то же время каким-то правильным и родным. Он больше не помнил и не хотел вспоминать: других, другое, бесплодные мечты, дурацкие фантазии, без Луиса и вдалеке от него. Он почти пообещал себе отказаться от горьких воспоминаний и сожалений, начиная их историю почти заново, и ничего больше сейчас на земле его не держало, кроме распластанного под ним Луиса и его полупридушенных стонов. Он заметил, что Луис выпустил из рук истерзанную подушку и даже оттолкнул её, видел, как он приподнялся на локтях и подался назад, самостоятельно вбирая в себя его целиком, и он бы хотел смотреть – долго-долго, но это было невозможно. И от этого почти отчаяния он только ускорился, проводя ладонью от основания шеи Луиса по его позвоночнику, и надавливая в районе поясницы, и прикусывая себе язык в непроизвольно вырывавшемся “Господи…”, потому что Луис подчинялся – его рукам, его движению и его неровному ритму. Его бедро сжигало ему ладонь, сияние его кожи ослепляло, внутри было по-прежнему тесно – точь-в-точь по нему, и Эди не хотел, чтобы было как-то по-другому. Он уже был на грани, но он больше не боялся, окончательно понимая, что только здесь и сейчас можно быть таким обалдело-счастливым. И ещё кое-что он ощущал так же ясно, как предоргазменные конвульсии Луиса: никакой пронырливый Неймар, никакой пусть хоть сто раз великий Месси – никто, никто на свете не получит его Луиса! А в том, что он – его, Эди больше не сомневался. Такой сильный, такой жёсткий, необыкновенный, фантастический и такой – его, с каждым новым толчком внутрь, с каждым выдохом, выжигающим лёгкие – ещё более его, если только такое возможно. После такого – не сомневаются, после такого даже заикаться о недоверии будет оскорблением. Потому что он прижимался к нему, целовал его в затылок и слышал, как с до крови искусанных губ слетает только его имя, но звучавшее так, как никогда раньше или дальше – нельзя было так звать его, он вывернется наизнанку и кого угодно убьёт, если будет слышать такое. Он кончил первым, больше не пугаясь этого, и кончил в него, а Луис даже не среагировал так, как мог бы, настолько его вымотал этот марафон моральных мучений и умопомрачительной нежности, что ему было уже всё равно. Свою ладонь под него Эди подставить успел, пусть даже подушке досталось чуть больше, и он осторожно вытащил её из-под Луиса, скинул на пол, а сам перевалился на спину и замер в абсолютном восторге и прострации. Какое-то время они лежали неподвижно, сплетясь только ногами. Эди медленно облизал всё ещё влажные пальцы, зажмурился, другой запрокинутой рукой бессмысленно поводил в пространстве над краем кровати, не решаясь на какие-то ещё действия. Луис, всё также лёжа на животе, повернул к нему голову, Эдинсон поморщился, хотя и довольно лениво: конечно, сейчас он всё расчувствует и, ну, сделать-то ещё несколько минут ничего не сможет, но точно всё выскажет.

– Ну ты и… Дай мне полотенце! Или хоть салфетку!..

Но Эдинсон уже решил всё по-своему, неторопливо переваливаясь на бок и снова распуская руки. И намерений своих он не скрывал, до конца так до конца, как бы там дальше ни было.

– Ничего я тебе не дам.

Он оказался прав: у Луиса даже на стон уже не хватило сил, он молча позволил Эди снова вылизать себя, провести по бёдрам предусмотрительно оставленным в изголовье кровати полотенцем, и лишь после – отстраняясь и совершенно ясно пытаясь повернуться к нему спиной. Помешать этому Эдинсон не смог, потому что его как будто парализовало – на одно короткое и одновременно самое долгое мгновение в своей жизни ему стало так страшно, как бывает только в ночном кошмаре, когда от ужаса и неверия в происходящее ты даже не можешь проснуться. В голове как будто горстью тяжёлых монет рассыпались все опасения, которые он так старательно задвигал в самые дальние углы сознания: он обидел его, перегнул палку, обнаглел до крайности, нельзя было так… Но он не успел ничего додумать: Луис тяжело перевалился на спину, нашарил его руку и осторожно переплёл их пальцы. Эдинсон запрокинул голову на подушке, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь не разрыдаться, иначе Луис точно ещё сто раз подумает, на кой он ему сдался, такой нервный тип. Но умиротворяющая неподвижность Луиса, и его выровнявшееся дыхание, и мягкая тишина, наконец-то накрывшая их – всё это постепенно успокоило и самого Эди.

– Давай, – он спустился с подушки и придвинулся ближе, притираясь щекой к плечу Луиса и не желая больше отрываться ни на секунду. – Говори…

– М-м?..

– Ну, что я псих, нимфоманьяк, сексоголик, какие ты там ещё слова знаешь…

Луис молчал, наверное, целую вечность, так что Эдинсон уже решил, что он какое-то новое слово придумывает для всего этого. Но Луис наконец пошевелился, расцепил их руки, но лишь для того чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы Эди, легонько сжимая их, целуя в макушку и упираясь в неё подбородком. Он думал о том, чего он сейчас не скажет, о том времени, когда волосы Эди были намного длиннее и можно было бы… Можно было бы, но не было, и не Эди в этом виноват, и нельзя сейчас предаваться сожалениям, только не сейчас.

– С чего бы?

Эдинсон немного поворочался: ему очень хотелось видеть сейчас лицо Луиса, но он смог только ткнуться носом в его щетинистый подбородок, смотреть глаза всё ещё было страшновато. Луис молчал как-то странно, зато Эдинсону было совсем не странно, что он умеет различать оттенки его молчания, давно умеет, но лишь недавно понял, как это важно. Он не успел больше ничего спросить, Луис ответил сам.

– С того, что так привык оглядываться по сторонам, что не заметил того, что было прямо под носом? С того, что я так долго считал, что лежать на газоне под тобой и в постели, вот так, рядом с тобой – две никак не связанные между собой вещи? Но это не так… Что я ошибся, ты знаешь, как я умею ошибаться…

– Нет, без понятия! – Эдинсон наконец поднялся повыше, опираясь на локоть, чтобы посмотреть Луису в глаза, и хотя они всё ещё были очень тёмными, взгляд был ясным и открытым, как и всегда, и сожаления в нём не было. – Уж не лучше многих, опять воображаешь о себе лишнего!

Луис слабо усмехнулся, протянул руку к его лицу, медленно провёл большим пальцем по его щеке, и если она и была чуть влажная, то он не подал вида.

 – Из тебя бы получился восхитительный… нимфоманьяк. Но ты просто восхитительный.

Эдинсон даже не нашёл, чего бы сострить в ответ, да и не хотелось ничего искать. Луис притянул его к себе за бедро, оставив руку там же, закрыл глаза и больше не шевелился, Эдинсон укрыл их одеялом и снова прижался щекой к его горячему плечу. Он опасался, что заснуть сейчас не получится да ещё, чего доброго, он будет мешать Луису. Но он ошибся: этот день и от него потребовал очень серьёзных и не только эмоциональных усилий, так что он провалился в глубокий сон буквально спустя полминуты.

 *

Луис проснулся чёрт знает во сколько, потому что ощутил рядом с собой какую-то пустоту, которой быть как раз не предполагалось. Во времени он всё ещё не очень ориентировался, но предположил, что было примерно что-то предрассветное, чертыхнулся, включил прикроватный светильник и только теперь разглядел Эди в гостиной зоне. Тот стоял, прислонившись к оконному косяку, и что-то задумчиво жевал, рядом с ним стоял столик со вчерашней едой, до которой они так и не добрались. И одевался он явно в темноте, потому что на нём были пижамные штаны и тонкий вчерашний кардиган. Луис только покачал головой, слез с кровати, заворачиваясь в одеяло и стараясь делать при этом как можно меньше резких движений. Эдинсон замер, даже жевать перестал, когда услышал шуршание за спиной, посмотрел на Луиса и под его укоризненным взглядом сунул в рот пару морковных чипсов и продолжил жевать.    

– Охренел ты! Лопаешь посреди ночи да ещё и в одиночестве!

– Прости! – правда, ни малейшего сожаления в голосе Эдинсона Луис что-то не уловил. – Не хотел тебя будить! Будешь?

– Рёбрышки? Буду, конечно!

Луис медленно сполз по стене на пол, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, блюдо с рёбрышками и соусом тоже переместилось на пол, рядом приземлился Эди, прислоняясь спиной к оттоманке и запрокидывая голову на сидение. Как будто именно так было и задумано: сидеть на полу шикарного номера и грызть холодные рёбрышки, запивая их остатками холодного же мате и стирая капельки соуса с губ друг друга. То есть на хрен режим, на хрен диета, один день и одна ночь – и уже всё летит к чертям…

– Да не волнуйся ты так, – Эдинсон привычно и точно считывал его мысли с лица. – Мы же всё потратим.

– А я и не волнуюсь!

– А я в отпуске. Попробуй сыр.

– Спасибо, но я не любитель…

– Знаю, но просто попробуй, это ломбардская горгонзола.

Слова эти были для Луиса пустым звуком, но кусочек сыра, политый капелькой золотистого мёда, в руках Эди был чуть больше, чем обещанием. Он потянулся, вместе с сыром сознательно прихватывая кончики пальцев Эди, тем самым заставляя его слегка задохнуться, на языке растворилась сливочно-солоноватая пряность сыра и приторно-медовая сладость, а на губах остался вкус пальцев Эди, и никакая ломбардская зозола или как там её и близко не стояла с этим. Эдинсон лишь усмехнулся и, не отрывая взгляда от губ Луиса, тоже облизал пальцы.

– Не понравилось…

– Ну почему же…

– Смотри, рассвет!

Эдинсон бросил салфетку и подошёл к окну, сдвигая штору до самой стены.

– Надо же, как в юности. Когда можно было не спать всю ночь и наутро чувствовать себя отлично!

– Конечно, – Луис тоже поднялся, но далеко не так стремительно и легко, как Эдинсон. – Если только ночью не попал под скоростной поезд! Не хотел говорить, но после тебя я ощущаю себя просто развалиной!

– Ворчишь ты точно как старый дед! Дедуля!

Луис фыркнул, потом заметил, что Эди поёжился, и обхватил его одеялом, устроив подбородок на его плече. Эдинсон на мгновение замер, чтобы поверить и запомнить момент, как будто ничего и никого больше нет, только они вдвоём и медленно просыпающееся солнце над старым городом. “Помедленнее, пожалуйста, помедленнее!" Он нашёл руку Луиса под одеялом и крепко сжал его пальцы, Луис щекотно ткнулся ему в шею. Точно как в юности, когда они смотрели на тающие в высоте звёзды и мечтали о тысячах разных вещей, а сейчас, когда всё сбылось, что-то сбылось не совсем так, а что-то оказалось совсем другим, они оба могли просить только об одном: “Помедленнее, пожалуйста, помедленнее!"


	4. ****

Эдинсон уже пил мате на террасе и листал новости в планшете, когда Луис потихоньку слез с кровати, оделся в то, что подвернулось под руку, и пришёл к нему. Услышав шаги, Эдинсон моментально побросал всё, чтобы протянуть руки и коснуться его ещё горячей со сна кожи. Луис опёрся одной рукой на спинку кресла, другую привычно запустил в длинные кудри, обхватывая затылок, накрывая губами суховатые и горьковатые от мате губы.

– Думал, ты ещё поспишь, – оторвавшись от Луиса и глотнув немного воздуха, Эдинсон придвинул ему калебасу.

– Ну, я ведь не спать сюда приехал, – с откровенно нахальной усмешкой поддразнил его Луис, взял калебасу, но так и продолжил стоять, облокотившись на перила и оглядывая окрестности. – Я так понимаю, прогулки дальше этой террасы и не планировалось?

Эдинсон по-прежнему не высказывал никаких сожалений. Он на собственном опыте убедился, что после такого, как и после травмы на поле – сначала всё кажется нормальным и ты даже можешь бежать дальше, а потом всё накатывает так, что ты можешь только лежать, в данном случае лучше на животе, или вот так стоять. И он знал, что Луиса более чем устраивает это его несожаление, поэтому лишь удивлённо приподнял брови.

– А у тебя были ещё какие-то планы?

– Ну, например, хотя бы до собора вот этого мы можем дойти? – Луис кивнул в сторону белых резных зубцов на фоне ярко-голубого неба.

– Да, но… – теперь Эди посмотрел как-то странно, и Луис не смог адекватно охарактеризовать этот взгляд. – Зачем тебе… собор?

Луис неопределённо пожал плечами: он не собирался делиться бесценными интернетовскими сведениями о том, что Дуомо – чуть ли не единственное место, которое нужно непременно посетить в Милане.

– Ну, он красивый… Как ты. Было бы глупо пропустить такую красоту, которая ещё и в двух шагах от тебя, не находишь?

Эдинсон молчал, смотрел по-прежнему странно – никакое другое слово Луис все ещё не мог подобрать, но стал лихорадочно соображать, что могло быть не так у Эди с соборами, но ничего такого не вспомнил. Вроде бы наоборот, Эди верующий, ну, то есть, в отличие от него, он относится ко всему такому довольно серьёзно. Эдинсон прервал его размышления, наконец-то покивав и даже улыбнувшись.

– Тогда надо поторопиться, чтобы не попасть в самую гущу туристической толпы. Я узнаю насчёт билетов.

Луис кивнул, подошёл и поставил калебасу на стол, а Эдинсон почему-то проследил за его рукой и увидел – след от укуса, сильного или долгого, аккурат над большим пальцем, он уже потемнел и стал похож на не очень изящную татуировку. То, что это сделал не он, а Луис, было слишком ясно: во-первых, Эдинсон всё помнил, а во-вторых, отпечаток зубов Луиса нельзя ни с чем перепутать. Он перехватил его ладонь и провёл по следу большим пальцем, слова вырвались сами.

– Надо с этим что-то делать.

– Может, отправишь меня к психотерапевту?

Голос Луиса прозвучал спокойно и совсем без иронии, но это было очень больно: Эдинсон понимал, ощущал, уже знал, что у каждого из них есть определённое количество шрамов, которые болят и будут болеть, даже если не задевать их специально. Он глубоко вдохнул и стал выдыхать на счёт, прежде чем сказать:

– Ты мог бы… раз уж я рядом, иногда…

Он услышал, как выдохнул Луис, наверное, тоже считая про себя до десяти.

– Я же обещал, что больше не буду!

Эдинсон кивнул, понимая, что это разговор не для такого утра, хотя он мог бы сказать, что в тот самый первый раз, когда Луис искусал его чуть ли не с ног до головы, ему понравилось. Хотя и пришлось под разными предлогами скрываться от Джоселин ещё два дня. Но это и вправду лучше приберечь для какого-то другого момента, а сейчас он ненадолго прижался губами к его ладони и просто сменил тему, как давно нужно было сделать.

– Тогда закажи нам завтрак.

– Эди! – Луис попытался щёлкнуть его по носу, но Эдинсон увернулся, выпуская его руку. – Я не говорю по-итальянски!

– Лу, это международный отель! И здесь не Франция, так что поймут и по-английски.

Луис и правда отлично справился с заданием, заказав омлет, фруктовый салат, блинчики со сливочным сыром, жареные колбаски, на французских тостах Эдинсон, остававшийся на террасе, сдвинулся на край кресла, чтобы увидеть в дверном проёме Луиса и запустить в него каким-нибудь крайне выразительным взглядом. Луис его манёвр заметил, взгляд выдержал и, не запнувшись, дозаказал при этом кофе, йогурт и клубничный пирог. Он больше не хотел портить это чудесное утро и вообще никакое время своими тревожными мыслями, но он также знал, что рано или поздно и ему придётся озвучить своё невысказанное беспокойство. Рано или поздно, но Эди сам почувствует его и спросит, и тогда будет никому не отвертеться. Впрочем, Луис обоснованно предполагал, что пункты беспокойства у них общие и их примерно три: “всё могло бы случиться раньше”, “всё могло бы не случиться никогда” и “что было бы, если…”, и когда-нибудь они их накроют и их будет невозможно обойти простым молчанием.   

А пока он доедал завтрак за себя и за Эди, который сделал пару телефонных звонков, а потом вытащил из чемодана идеально сложенную рубашку и отыскал в одном из шкафчиков утюг. Теперь пришла очередь Луиса картинно закатывать глаза и прикладывать ладонь ко лбу. Ну, это же невыносимо, иногда ему даже казалось, что Эдинсон нарочно изводит всех вокруг своими идеальными рубашками, идеально уложенными волосами и всей остальной своей идеальностью. Интересно, может, он и парфюмом перед выходом на поле пользуется в этом своём Париже? Качая головой и копаясь в своей сумке таким образом, что вещи стали похожи на нечто, не очень носибельное, Луис наконец-то вытащил не рубашку, разумеется, но чистая футболка тоже подойдёт. Обернувшись, он тут же захотел затолкать её обратно, но не потому что она его не устраивала, а потому что, глядя на охуенного Эди в одних трусах и рубашке, он вообще пожалел, что захотел хоть куда-то выйти. Но ладно, это недалеко и ненадолго, он потерпит, ему же не привыкать. Он так засмотрелся, что не сразу заметил, как Эдинсон ухватился за его футболку, что-то объясняя, и очнулся, только когда Эди явно не в первый раз повторил:

– …говорю, давай и тебе поглажу! Мне не сложно…

Луис молча протянул ему футболку. Он даже не заикнулся на тему “да мы же выходим почти во двор!”, прекрасно помня о том, что рядом с Эди этой темы даже в полушутливом тоне касаться не стоит. Он не понимал, почему, почему этот красивенный парень до сих пор так помешан на внешнем виде и его идеальности, куда тут было ещё идеальнее, но давно махнул рукой и просто принимал это как его неотъемлемую часть. Поэтому он молча надел отглаженную футболку и куртку, в которой приехал вчера, никак не прокомментировал пиджак и какой-то навороченный шарф Эди, и также молча ещё пару минут перед выходом любовался, как он наматывал его на шею и проводил ладонями по волосам.

 *

Центр Милана не торопился просыпаться, что было им на руку, местных на улице почти не было, но редкие группки китайских туристов уже появлялись на площади то тут, то там и потихоньку подбирались к стенам собора. Стоять перед ним, запрокинув голову и пытаясь рассмотреть сотни и сотни скульптур и шпилей уже было сложно, Луис собрался предложить просто прогуляться вокруг, не заходя внутрь, но Эдинсон уже потащил его ко входу с левой стороны. Там он пообщался с сотрудниками, спрашивая что-то про "mettere candela" и “ponte di osservazione”. Луис не особо прислушивался, ему просто нравилось смотреть, как Эди разговаривал, да, именно смотреть, потому что мимика и жестикуляция Эди не позволяли усомниться, что здесь он почти как дома…  

Наконец Эдинсон помахал ему рукой, Луис вздохнул, но решительно направился в его сторону. Вместе они шагнули в прохладу и полумрак, разрезаемый цветными лучами, пробивавшимися сквозь редкие окна, в фантазийное готическое пространство, созданное сотнями талантливых голов и тысячами пар рук. Величественная тишина и всего несколько человек, которым не было до них никакого дела, позволили им пройтись между бесконечными рядами скамеек в попытках выбрать, на чём бы остановить свой взгляд – колонны, картины, скульптуры, витражи – всё требовало внимания и восхищения. Луис присел на край скамьи, чтобы просто перевести дух, потому что этот Дуомо, нет, не подавлял, но впечатлял непомерно – своим солидным возрастом, своими уходящими в небо сводами, пестротой своих стен, стёкол и даже пола. Эдинсон дошёл до алтарной части и действительно поставил там свечи, как и обещал, а потом вернулся и сел рядом. Луис неслышно вздохнул.

– Ты не очень хотел сюда идти.

Фраза не прозвучала как вопрос, потому что Луису не нужно было спрашивать об этом, он спрашивал о другом. Эдинсон болезненно нахмурился, но сумел посмотреть ему в глаза, Луис только невесело усмехнулся.

– Ты считаешь… тебе кажется, что мы… в чём-то виноваты?

Выражение лица Эдинсона менялось так же неуловимо быстро, как цвет воды в прибрежной волне, но он твёрдо покачал головой.

– Ты – нет.

“Ты сполна за всё расплатился, а я каждый день молюсь и за тебя тоже”.

– И ты – нет.

“И ты достаточно наошибался, чтобы уже заслужить право на счастье”. Сейчас. Не было и не будет иного времени, чем прямо сейчас, Луис просто знал это, поэтому лишь протянул руку, осторожно, словно боясь обжечь или обжечься, касаясь ладонью щеки Эдинсона. Он почувствовал, как Эдинсон выдохнул – будто это было то единственно правильное, что можно было сейчас сделать… А ещё Луис подумал о каком-нибудь совсем глупом варианте, ну, может, какую побрякушку типа кольца подарить, вроде как обозначить серьёзность своих намерений. Конечно, он признавал за собой прямолинейность и неоригинальность, а ещё тот факт, что он ничего, абсолютно ничего не может даже предположить о реакции Эди, нужна ли ему эта самая “серьёзность”, ведь слишком много времени прошло без всего этого…

Эдинсон прижался губами к его ладони, накрывая её своей, и теперь уже выдохнул Луис. Скорее всего, оно им не нужно, они давно повязаны чем-то большим, так было всегда, это и было их благословение.

– Пойдём наверх?

Эдинсон кивнул, отпуская его руку и поднимаясь.

– Пешком пойдём? Я взял билеты на всякий случай. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Луис по привычке чуть было не огрызнулся в ответ, но успел посмотреть в лицо Эди и понять, что у него не было ни малейшего намерения подколоть и уж тем более уязвить его – он просто спрашивал, как лучше. И Луис благоразумно решил, что геройствовать сейчас точно не стоит, лучше поберечь силы, поэтому наверх они поехали в неторопливом металлическом лифте, рассчитанном максимум человек на шесть. Оно того стоило: мраморно-кружевная вязь обрамляла площадку, сколько хватало взгляда, дальние шпили и башенки меняли свой цвет под разгорающимся миланским солнцем, казалось, вокруг плавали облака, а под ногами раскинулся целый огромный мир. Они разошлись по разным сторонам площадки, чтобы не помешать друг другу насладиться этим зрелищем, но когда Луис обернулся, он увидел, что Эдинсон остановился у одного из “окон” и вцепился в мраморный парапет, и даже на расстоянии было видно, как напряглись его спина и руки. Луис в два прыжка пересёк площадку и тронул его за плечо, и плечо показалось ему таким же твёрдым, как этот мрамор.

– Эди…

Эдинсон силился улыбнуться, но у него не получалось, он только прижался затылком к холодному мрамору колонны, обхватывая её обеими руками. Сразу высказать всё то, что беспокоило его в их так бурно развивавшихся отношениях, у него не получалось, и сделать с этим он ничего не мог – ему нужно было время, которого у них не было и не будет. Но всё тем же непостижимым образом он догадывался, что Луис тоже чувствует что-то такое, ну, или он просто так хорошо знал Луиса. Впрочем, как и Луис – его.

А вот теперь Луис ощутил серьёзный укол совести. Не нужно было тащиться в этот собор, чувствовал же, когда только заговорил об этом, что не нужно. Вон галерея огромная и многоярусная вокруг отеля – гуляй не хочу, так нет же, надо было упереться!.. Или всё-таки… Луис оглянулся: на площадке по-прежнему никого не было, поэтому он обхватил Эди одной рукой, кажется, прихватывая и колонну, раз уж он к ней так прикипел, второй пришлось упереться в парапет, потому что Эди всё-таки выше. Поцелуй получился немного собственническим, но зато не оставляющим места никаким сомнениям, Эдинсон почувствовал это, оттаял, отцепился от колонны и ответил на поцелуй – страстно, откровенно, так, чтобы тоже не осталось сомнений. Дело было не в нём, а в них обоих, в том, что они сходились в своих трёх “пунктах беспокойства” и, даже не сговариваясь, принимали обоюдное решение: не сожалеть ни о чём – ни об упущенном времени, ни о постоянных сложностях, ни о неясном будущем.

– Мне нужно было прийти сюда.

Он не имел в виду конкретно Дуомо, но так уж совпало, и в этом очень красивом совпадении вполне можно было разглядеть очередной знак, Луис понял это и лишь кивнул, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляд от его лица и не убирая рук с его талии. Он даже больше не оглядывался по сторонам, потому что Эди тоже не оглядывался.

Спускались они молча, лишь изредка соприкасаясь руками. Площадь к этому времени уже была заполнена туристами и голубями, Эдинсон надел очки и деловито огляделся по сторонам.

– Мороженое?

Луис не возражал, к тому же в интернетовских путеводителях, которые он пролистал в самолёте, он не раз встречал совет обязательно попробовать местное джелато. Ну, и раз все так настаивали, почему бы не последовать совету, а лишние калории они всё равно потратят, в этом он уже был уверен. Устроившись на ступенях одного из домов рядом с площадью, они неторопливо наслаждались и правда очень вкусным мороженым, причём Луис сначала долго и задумчиво разглядывая навороченную конструкцию. Потом он из неё вытащил одну резную и полупрозрачную хрустяшку, которая всей собой олицетворяла и поддерживала стиль Дуомо и всего вокруг.

– В Италии вообще бывает что-нибудь некрасивое?

“Конечно. Кьеллини и вся его кодла, например”, – но у Эдинсона хватило ума не озвучивать этот неприятный факт. Нет, он прекрасно знал о том, что с Кьеллини Луис остался в абсолютно нормальных отношениях и зла на него не держал, чего сам Эдинсон не очень понимал. Не понимал, как можно простить такое, как можно потом пожимать руку этому человеку и обмениваться с ним футболками, сам бы он наверняка так не смог, ну, в этом и заключалась разница их с Луисом характеров.

– Ну…

– Ты теперь играешь в одном клубе с Джиджи Буффоном?

Смена темы разговора оказалась настолько резкой, что Эдинсон опешил и выронил кусочек вафли от рожка, к которому тут же стали побираться никогда, кажется, не дремлющие местные голуби.  

– А…

Эдинсон в растерянности уставился на птиц у своих ног, пытаясь угадать, почему Луис вдруг заинтересовался Буффоном. Хочет уравнять их шансы, хочет сравнить Буффона с Месси, но это не то же самое, вернее, что-то такое же значительное, но не то… не так… Чего он хочет?!

– И какой он?

Сотни историй, мифов и легенд, связанных с Буффоном, вихрем пронеслись в мозгу Эдинсона и, видимо, это каким-то образом отразилось на его лице, так что Луис покатился со смеху, едва не обляпавшись своим мороженым.

– Вратарь! Я хотел спросить, какой он вратарь! А ты что хотел рассказать?

Эдинсон просто чувствовал, что у него горели уши и щёки, поэтому он сердито откусил огромный кусок мороженого, чтобы подольше сидеть с набитым ртом под сдавленные смешки Луиса.

Они ещё немного побродили вокруг собора, потом прошлись по галерее бутиков, не столько разглядывая что-то вокруг, сколько наслаждаясь этим странным ощущением – быть вместе вот так вот, словно влюблённая парочка в глупом романтичном фильме.

– Хочешь поесть в ресторане, здесь поблизости есть пара неплохих, или…

– Или.

 *

Луис едва дождался, когда Эди щёлкнет замком, и этот щелчок прозвучал для него как сигнал к действию, простому и обыденному, ничуть не изменившемуся за многие столетия якобы цивилизации: схватить свою добычу, положить ладонь на горло и увидеть, как она сдаётся.

Эдинсон едва успел щёлкнуть замком, когда услышал, как на пол тихо скользнула куртка Луиса, он постарался обернуться побыстрее, чтобы увидеть, но не успел. Лопатки больно ударились о стену, и Луис не просто навалился на него, а жёстко и бесцеремонно подхватил за задницу, приподнимая и весьма хищно ухмыляясь.

– Говорил же – кожа да кости…

Эдинсон пропустил это мимо ушей, мигом вцепляясь в его плечи и шею, сначала яростно целуя, потом отрываясь, чтобы высвободиться из пиджака, который тут же оказался безжалостно затоптанным. Луис лишь перехватил руки поудобнее, по-прежнему жёстко притирая к стене Эдинсона, который продолжил целовать его, несмотря на шарф, опасно перекочевавший с его шеи на шею Луиса, но Луис его не боялся. Безумно горячий и уже тяжело дышавший, он так вжимался между бёдрами Эдинсона, что у того не осталось ни малейших сомнений. Эди на секунду замер, удерживая лицо Луиса в ладонях, высматривая в его потемневших глазах то, что хотел увидеть. Луис осклабился, резко отпустил и, едва ли отклонился, чтобы стянуть с себя футболку, при этом не заехав ему по лицу. Полюбоваться Эди не успел – Луис грубо схватил его за плечо и развернул, едва не утыкая лицом в каменную поверхность, хорошо, что тот всё-таки сориентировался, раскидывая руки по уже нагревшейся под жаром их тел стене. Сначала Луис одной рукой удерживал его за подбородок, чтобы целовать, второй так сильно дёрнул рубашку, намотав её на ладонь, что тонкая ткань (да, итальянская) не выдержала и жалобно затрещала в нескольких местах. Эдинсон ощутил, как по затылку пробежали мурашки. Прикусывая губу, упираясь руками и откидывая голову, он весь подался навстречу Луису, но вдруг ощутил, что тот застыл, руки не убрал, но держал уже совсем не так, как пару секунд назад. Эдинсона охватила паника, объяснений которой он и потом не найдёт, но он понял, что поперёк страсти, вопреки откровенному желанию Луиса встала его порядочность. И заботливость, и ответственность, и хрен знает что ещё, но такое ненужное сейчас!

– Нет, – в горле мгновенно пересохло, получилось хрипло и надсадно. – Нет, куда ты? Не смей, не вздумай, не сейчас!..

Луис в абсолютном отчаянии скомкал рубашку у него на спине и бессильно уткнулся лбом в его плечо.

– Господи… Да нельзя же… так! Что за…

Эдинсон извернулся в его ослабевшем объятии, схватил за руки, и столько ярости в его лице Луис не видел, наверное, со времён их последней Копы.

– Что – нельзя?! Повтори, глядя мне в глаза, что ещё тебе, нам – нельзя?!

Он рисковал не больше и не меньше, если бы он мог сейчас помолиться, он бы попросил только одно: чтобы Луис понял. Что сейчас только так он может сказать, что Луис для него – единственный, что это важно, по крайней мере, для него, а уж для себя Луис пусть решает сам. Только пусть решает это прямо сейчас… Уступить друг другу таким странным способом, сделать так, как они оба сейчас хотят – какой ещё, нахрен, знак им нужен?! Для себя Эдинсон тоже кое-что понял: он умрёт, если Луис сейчас отступит, сдохнет прямо здесь, как только Луис опустит руки, но не может быть, чтобы _его_ Луис сейчас – не догадался, не услышал и не понял!..

Луис всё понял, секунд, тянувшихся, как вечность, ему хватило, испепеляющего взгляда Эди было более чем достаточно. Железная хватка его пальцев на запястьях жгла холодным огнём, но Луис знал, что, если захочет, может сбросить эти импровизированные оковы и что, сделав это, больше никогда их не найдёт. Значит, они продолжат так, как будто не было и нет цивилизации, нет кровати, на которой нет двух флаконов с лубрикантом, вообще вокруг них и кроме них ничего больше нет. Он молча развернул Эди обратно лицом к стене, прошёлся коленом между его бёдрами, поотдирал пуговицы на манжетах, чтобы уже избавиться от лохмотьев, в которые превратилась дорогущая рубашка Эди, резко дёрнул вниз джинсы вместе с бельём, зная, что всё – грубо, болезненно и… так, как хотелось. Сначала он ещё целовал его, прежде чем засунуть ему в рот сразу два пальца, затем облизать их самому, зная, что это почти бесполезно. Он был такой горячий, его Эди, что слюна высохла быстрее, чем Луис коснулся пальцами входа. Но он не стал раздумывать, проталкивая палец дальше, и не дал Эди даже вздохнуть нормально, сразу же втискивая второй. Эдинсону пришлось ненадолго уткнуться лицом в сцепленные в замок ладони на стене, но он почти сразу же снова повернулся, отчаянно ища губы Луиса. Он весь был одним сплошным натянутым нервом, волосы взмокли, а на руках и на шее резче обозначились вены. Луис коротко и почти нежно коснулся губами его скулы и одновременно с этим толкнулся пальцами во всю длину, до самых костяшек, заставляя Эди придушенно взвыть и вжаться в стену ещё сильнее. Внутри было так жарко и тесно, что пальцы сводило, а надо было хоть чуть-чуть их развести, но под ними уже оказался бугорок простаты, и Эди дернуло, словно от электрического разряда, и отрикошетило в Луиса. Он понял, что долго не получится да и незачем, он немного отстранился от Эди, упираясь ему в спину вытянутой рукой, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть посмотреть. Так же, как восхищённо, но в то же время вроде пытаясь скрыть это, смотрел на него Форлан, ладно, Диего было можно, как можно было иронично хмыкать Фараону, который своим телосложением всю жизнь напоминал именно что мумию из саркофага, как бы хищно оглядывал его Ибрагимович, как откровенно-одобрительно – тот лохматый бразилец, да все бразильцы, итальянцы, кто там у него ещё… А сейчас он ещё и с Буффоном играет!.. Разве можно не обратить внимания на Буффона?! Но… Здесь и сейчас, и всё прошедшее, и всё нынешнее, и, совершенно точно – всё будущее время Эди – его и для него. И Луису не нужны были никакие доказательства, он просто знал это.

Луис вытащил пальцы из плохо растянутой дырки, Эди простонал что-то невнятное, и, пока Луис расстёгивал свои джинсы, снова распластал руки по стене, словно зная, как будет, и потому ища дополнительную опору. Дальше Луис понимал и помнил совсем плохо, но оно и было плохо: его член и так был мокрый, но он сплюнул на ладонь, и всё равно было так туго, что ему самому было больно. Дрожащие плечи Эди, с трудом поддающиеся мышцы, короткое задыхающееся “Лу…” на его губах, своё лихорадочное “я здесь, здесь!..”, чуть легче, чуть глубже, полувсхлип-полувыдох и горячее-горячее, как будто всего его обхватившее естество. Теперь можно было двигаться, выбивая всё более громкие выдохи и поскуливания, можно было снова вести за собой. Одной рукой Луис упёрся в стену над плечом Эди, второй, как всегда хотел, собрал его волосы, накручивая на пальцы, стягивая и больно дёргая, заставляя ещё больше запрокинуть голову, каждым толчком заставляя его стонать всё громче и сильнее вцепляться в мелкие неровности стены короткими ногтями. Роскошный, сильный, гордый, он никогда никому не принадлежал и не будет, но сейчас он отдавался так, что Луиса пробирало до самых глубин сердца, выворачивало и перетряхивало, словно проверяя на прочность: а ты его выдержишь?

Луис выпустил его волосы, прижимаясь сильнее, почти приклеиваясь грудью к его влажной от пота спине, обеими руками скользнул вниз и обхватил его член. Просто сжал ладони на твёрдой, мокрой, полыхающей и пульсирующей плоти, ничего больше не делал – Эди кончил, залив ему руки спермой. Влажными руками Луис схватил его за бёдра – чтобы выйти из него и чтобы удержаться за него, потому что его накрыло оргазмом почти сразу же вслед за ним. И накрыло не менее мощно: он забрызгал бедро Эди, джинсы, стену – и ему было всё равно, что и как потом будет выглядеть.

Когда Эди снова смог видеть и немного соображать, он понял, что у него свело пальцы обеих рук, что он не чувствовал ног, вообще ничего не чувствовал, ощущая себя просто следом от огня на каменной стене. Но Луис по-прежнему крепко прижимал его к себе, и откуда только в нём было столько сил, и он чуть оттолкнулся от стены, опускаясь на пол и утягивая Эди за собой, на себя. Останки рубашки пригодились, чтобы немного вытереть Эди, прежде чем уложить его на бок, оставляя руку под его головой и укрывая собой. И когда Луис замер, прижавшись к его спине, в какой-то короткий миг Эдинсон пожелал, чтобы прямо сейчас на Землю грохнулся огромный метеорит.

Луис не возражал, когда немного пришедший в себя Эди захотел повернуться к нему лицом – расцеловал его и потянулся за валявшимся поодаль пиджаком. Эдинсон абсолютно не возражал, когда он накрыл им его плечи, только прижался теснее, утыкаясь лицом в грудь и изредка неспешно проводя губами. Луис обнимал его, тихонько перебирал длинные кудри и понимал, что не чувствует ни стыда, ни сожалений, как будто всё так и было задумано. Он уже почти не удивлялся этому, да и знал, что времени на сожаления больше не было. Вообще больше не было времени.

– Хороший ковёр, – это было правдой, у него был плотный и пушистый ворс, и им очень повезло, что начинался он почти у самого порога.

– Угу, – говорить не хотелось абсолютно, но Эдинсон сделал усилие. – Только почему ты его не сразу заметил?

– Так я смотрел в другую сторону!

– Тогда ладно…

– Эди! Я должен кое-что сказать…

– Что? Что я красивый, как собор?

Луис запрокинул голову, провёл ладонью по лицу и вздохнул.

– И это тоже, но немного другое, – он даже запнулся, но в конце-то концов, они ведь должны говорить о том, чем занимаются. – Больше о ковре, вернее, о том, что было до него. Это… не очень хорошо…

– Но мне было хорошо...

– Эди! Мне тоже, но я не об этом!

– А, ты о возможной травматичности, – Эдинсону всё ещё не хотелось говорить, хотелось молча обниматься или даже поспать, но он уже знал, что ничего этого не будет. – Ну, мы вроде взрослые… В тебе я, правда, не совсем уверен, но ты очень похож.

– Ну, спасибо. Но на будущее… то есть я к тому, что необязательно же всё время… травматично… Можно обходиться…

Эдинсон резко сдвинулся в сторону, почти сползая с Луиса и забирая с собой всю приятную и расслабляющую теплоту. И пиджак, да.

– Серьёзно?! Когда попробовал и знаешь, как это… Ты… ты – обойдёшься?

Луис приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Эдинсона, который и сейчас был красивым, как тысяча самых красивых соборов – высоченных, стройных и строгих, созданных для молитвы и тихого восхищения… Господи, он не привыкнет, да? Он никогда к этому не привыкнет, но он и не хочет привыкать! К такому нельзя привыкать, но и обходиться без этого – невозможно ведь…

– Вряд ли.

Эдинсон не стал ничего уточнять и переспрашивать, его устраивал именно этот ответ, Луис ответил, как ответил бы он сам, спроси его Луис. Луис притянул его обратно к себе и прижался губами к макушке. Через какое-то время он снова сдержанно хмыкнул, и Эдинсон почти угадал его следующий вопрос.

– Всё-таки тебе понравилось… ну, по-другому?

– А ты сомневался, что ли?!

– Ну… почему-то подумал, что, может, ты не очень-то хотел меня… так?

Эдинсон, не глядя, закинул руку и легонько стукнул его по голове.

– Я хотел! Но просто… – теперь пришла очередь Эдинсона мучительно подбирать слова, но его честность пересилила стыд. – Мне было очень страшно… всё это время. Было очень тяжело – не знать, как ты, как тебе…

Он подумал, что сейчас Луис просто поднимет его на смех, но тот лишь задумчиво кивнул, вернее, потёрся щекой о его макушку.

– А мне тоже понравилось.

– И мне! Слушай, это было охрененно, но за один раз я вымотался сильнее, чем за целый матч! И, если честно, то вот так мне нравится гораздо больше.

Вот теперь Луис действительно покатился бы со смеху, но быстро взял себя в руки, вернее, он его покрепче обхватил на всякий случай.

– Вот же ленивый и самовлюблённый красавчик! Но я всё понял, ты просто не хочешь ответственности!

Эдинсон тоже не сдержался и попытался ткнуть его кулаком в бок, но у него ничего не вышло, Луис, смеясь, навалился на него сверху, пытаясь защекотать. Эдинсон вроде старался отбиться, а на самом деле только обвил его руками и ногами и попытался придать лицу серьёзное выражение.

– Это ж не ответственность! Это испытание нервов на прочность!

Луис перестал смеяться и убрал пряди волос с его лица, находя его взгляд.

– Но ведь иногда… можно и так?

Эдинсон, изображая глубокую задумчивость, провёл обеими руками по волосам Луиса.

– Если только по государственным праздникам!

– День независимости, что ли?

– Ну, да, пара-тройка, наверное, наберётся.

– Хм, ладно, договорились. Мне извиниться?

– Чего? Опять?!

– За рубашку…

– Думаю, ты не успеешь. Это была очень хорошая рубашка.

– Значит, буду должен.

Эдинсон снисходительно фыркнул, Луис поцеловал его в самый уголок губ, точно зная, что он должен встать именно сейчас, пока Эди смеялся и немного ослабил объятия. Он не слишком быстро и не слишком ловко поднялся и направился в ванную, по пути подбирая свои кроссовки. Эдинсон ещё немного полежал на ковре, прислушиваясь к звукам в ванной, к звукам за окном, к собственному как будто замедляющемуся сердцебиению. Они опять расставались, в этом не было ничего нового, всю свою жизнь они в основном только это и делали, но лишь теперь, когда они встретились по-настоящему, расставание действительно пугало.

Он поднялся, застегнул джинсы, зашвырнул в мусорную корзину останки своей рубашки, потом подобрал футболку Луиса и надел её. Он была чуть тесновата ему в плечах, зато внизу болталась довольно свободно, измятый пиджак и ещё хуже выглядевший шарф он закинул в кресло, куртку Луиса поднял и отряхнул. Больше он ничего сделать не успел – Луис уже вышел из ванной, и он больше не пах ни зажжёнными свечами собора, ни коричными вафлями, ни запахом самого Эдинсона. И это нужно было пережить – прямо сейчас. Эдинсон протянул ему куртку и взялся за край футболки, собираясь её снять, Луис быстро, но мягко перехватил его руки, останавливая.

– Не надо.

Эдинсон поморщился, но не от того, что ему не понравилось, а оттого, что Луис не оставлял шансов. Тем не менее он сделал ещё одну жалкую в своей беспомощности попытку.

– Мы хотели поесть…

Но Луис только качнул головой и постарался собрать всё своё терпение и нежность, какие только у него сейчас остались.

– Поешь без меня. Ты ведь ещё задержишься?

– Ты серьёзно? Останусь вот здесь – без тебя?..

Тихо, спокойно и без надрыва. Как взрослые. Как никогда не хотелось, но Луис тоже сдержался и также тихо попросил:

– Такси мне закажешь?

Эдинсон кивнул и безропотно взялся за телефон, Луис скользнул взглядом по его спине в своей футболке, снова больно прикусил губу и вернулся к своему чемодану. Вещи он распихал как попало, как обычно никогда не делал, но зато быстро. Эдинсон, положив телефон, молча выдал ему бумажку с номером и снова отошёл подальше, чтобы не мешать. Он даже обещанный поцелуй не требовал, как будто забыл напрочь, но Луис ничего не забыл. Он оставил вещи у самого порога, а сам вернулся к стоящему посреди комнаты Эди, обхватил его лицо обеими руками и утянул в долгий, глубокий, но очень нежный поцелуй. Прощальный. Эдинсон вцепился в его запястья, упираясь лбом в его лоб снова, как тогда... Луис не дёрнулся и даже не поморщился, хотя везде было больно.

– Стой здесь, ладно? Пожалуйста, не двигайся, оставайся здесь, пока не… Просто стой и дыши.

“И считай до десяти…”

Они отпустили руки одновременно, Луис сделал два шага спиной вперёд, ему было бы гораздо легче развернуться, если бы Эди не смотрел… так. Потому что он не просто смотрел – он из всех сил смотрел, снова стараясь запомнить каждую чёрточку его лица, каждую деталь и каждое мгновение, что они провели вместе. Луис сделал резкий вдох, схватил чемодан и рюкзак и вышел, мягко закрыв за собой дверь. Он привык, они оба привыкли: расставаться с любимыми, прощаться, едва встретившись, не успевать рассматривать города, в которых они бывают даже не по одному разу. Но привычка совсем не отменяла болезненно-тревожного ощущения, что они постоянно что-то упускали. Сейчас всё было по-другому, сейчас, когда они шагнули друг другу навстречу, ни о чём не спрашивая друг друга, Луис очень хотел верить, что они переломили фатальный ход событий и теперь будут не только расставаться, но и навёрстывать. А Милан он теперь будет любить и обязательно ещё раз сюда приедет – снова попробовать сыр с мудрёным названием и посмотреть на собор, который красив, как Эди.


End file.
